A Vacation in Paradise!
by Relaxing Pikachu
Summary: The gang's going on a tropical vacation for their Summer break...will it really be a paradise for them, or will it take a tradegy to bring a certain two together? (Kouyako)
1. No More Teachers' Dirty Looks

Hi everyone. It's me again and I'm writing another fic to help break in summer. ^_^ I hope you all enjoy it and as usual, I'm still using my two years after 02 ages. For some reason, I've just grown attached to them. Oh, and if you haven't figured it out by now, this is _definitely_ going to be a Kouyako. I'm a total fanatic of it now. ^_^ Now, I do not own any of these characters or places seen on the show and I never will.* 

Summer Vacation 

Part 01: No More Teachers' Dirty Looks... 

The clock chimed two at Odaiba High, and Tai was more fidgety than ever. He was so happy, he just shouted out joyously... 

"YEAH! ONLY ONE MORE HOUR UNTIL SUMMER VACATION OFFICIALLY BEGINS!!! I thought it was never going to get here!" He then started to sing, "No more homework, no more books, no more teachers' dirty looks..." 

"_Mr._ Yagami, is there some sort of a problem," his teacher, Professor Fujita, scolded while literally giving Tai a dirty look. "Is my lecture on differentiating between Exothermic and Endothermic Equations boring you?" 

All of the children started to snicker as Tai refrained from singing his song and stood up respectfully since his teacher had addressed him. 

"Um, no, Fujita-sensei." 

"Then you wouldn't mind explaining why you were making a fool of yourself just now." 

Tai thought for a moment, trying to make something up. 

"Well, um...you see, ma'am...I...I was planning on starting a band while on break and I was practicing my singing skills," he said with a nervous sweat drop. 

"Your summer vacation hasn't started yet, Mr. Yagami, and might I add that you need a passing grade in this course in order for you to pass to your 11th grade year next April." 

The 16-year old boy nodded. 

"One more outburst from you and I'll send you to Principal Touchika and you'll spend your entire summer break in detention!" 

"Yes ma'am," Taichi responded gloomily. 

"Have I made myself clear, Mr. Yagami?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"Please come up here to the board, Mr. Yagami." 

The boy shrugged and walked up to the front of the class. 

"Let's quiz you now, shall we," the woman said, pointing to an equation on the board. "Now, by looking at this problem, Ag NO3 + NaCl --> AgCl + NaN03, which has already been solved for you, is it an Endothermic Equation or an Exothermic Equation?" 

The children around Tai were still snickering quietly. 

"Um...none of the above?" he responded while scratching his head. 

His teacher shook her head in disbelief. 

"Wait, I know this," Taichi said, a his slight smirk turning into a big grin. "That's the formula for Nitro Glycerin!" 

The entire class burst out laughing, but they tried to keep it quiet so that Prof. Fujita wouldn't scold them since she was a very strict teacher. 

"Go back to your seat, Mr. Yagami," Professor Fujita said as she massaged her temples from the stress Taichi was giving her. "If you had been paying attention, you'd know that the answer is Exothermic and no, this is _not_ the formula for Nitro Glycerin! This particular equation was on last night's homework, it was one of your examples for your lab assignment you jus did earlier this week, and it says so as the self given problem in your book, which is supposed to be open to chapter 14 in the self study section!!" 

"Um...sorry?" Taichi apologized with his infamous lopsided grin. 

"Sit down, Mr. Yagami," the woman said with a sigh. "Please, just sit down." 

Tai did as he was told and walked back to his seat as the kids around him snickered. Tai was nothing but a class clown and he always acted like this pretty much on the last day of school. 

"Silence!" their teacher shouted. "Now, I want you all to copy these formulas down from off of the board and I want every single one of them solved by the time you get back from your summer break. I also want you all to do the review problems of chapters 15-21 and I want a 3 page report on the main topic of chapter 21 when you all return in September. There will also be an examination, so study hard..." 

The whole class groaned at the thought of all of the work. There were at least 50 problems on the board and the book was even worse. They knew better than to complain, though, and did as they were told. 

Tai hadn't bothered copying and turned to two of his very good friends...Ishida Yamato and Takenouchi Sora. 

"Tai, I can't _believe_ you did that!" Sora said, speaking lowly so that their instructor wouldn't hear her. 

"I can," Yamato said. "This is _Tai_ we're talking about here. He's the class clown who always goofs off right before school vacations start." 

"Hey yeah, you're right," Sora said, agreeing with Yamato. "Tai, why aren't you copying down the equations from off of the board?" 

The boy laid back in his seat and put his hands behind his head before answering, making himself more comfortable. 

"I'm in too good a mood to copy a bunch of stupid old problems, besides, you can copy them for me," Taichi started, getting a pleading look, " can't you, Sora?" 

"Sure, why not," she sighed. "You look so pathetic whenever you beg for anything, I actually feel sorry for you." 

"Haha," Taichi fake laughed. He took a piece of candy from his stash in his uniform jacket pocket and tossed it into his mouth. "I'm looking forward to my summer vacation too much to ruin it with Chemistry problems." 

"Yeah, a whole entire month and a half of freedom," Yamato stretched. "Too bad we're getting out later than usual for summer break this year. I can't _wait _until next week!" 

"And to make it even better, we all can travel someplace this summer!" 

Tai, Sora, and Matt were all sitting in Chemistry Class--if you haven't figured it out yet--and it was their last day of school. That next week was the start of their summer vacation. 

"I love traveling, it's fun!" Yamato smiled. "It's cool that we are traveling some place this year." 

"Yeah," Taichi nodded in agreement. "Michael's family's summerhouse on that private island of theirs. I never would've guessed that the kid was so loaded!" 

"Well, his father _is_ a famous movie star," Sora reminded him. 

"Where's that beach house located again?" Taichi asked. 

"The Bahamas," Yamato said. 

"Oh yeah, that's right." 

"This is _definitely_ going to be one great vacation," Yamato said. 

"Yeah, girls in bikinis," Taichi said. 

"_Single_ girls in bikinis!" Yamato added. 

The two then howled and gave each other hi-fives. Sora rolled her eyes at the two of them and continued with her work while the kids around them snickered. 

"Mr. Yagami, Mr. Ishida, is there some sort of a problem?" 

The two boys stood up and said, "No ma'am.' 

"I should hope not." The woman then turned her attention towards Tai. "Because of your little outburst, Mr. Yagami, I am assigning an extra 20 problems to your summer work, and I want to see you after class." 

Taichi groaned at the thought. 

"And as for you, Mr. Ishida, I'll let you off with a warning this time--only because you've never caused me any trouble before--but next time, you won't be so lucky." 

The two boys nodded and sat back down. 

"Serves you two right," Sora muttered to them in a whisper. 

"What's a few more problems," Taichi said, not really caring too much. "Jou can help me with them or either Miyako. They're geniuses when it comes to Chemistry and science in general. Or better yet, I could ask my friend Emi to help me. She's pretty good with this stuff too." 

"We have almost another half hour to go," Yamato said, noting the time. "We have to meet the others in the park today after school to discuss the trip." 

"We leave Sunday for a nice, long vacation," Taichi said dreamily. 

"I don't think we should go on the trip now," Sora frowned. "Look at all of this Chemistry work we have." 

"It _is_ a lot. She's the only teacher that's loading us up with the stuff," Yamato said. "All of our teachers are giving us normal amounts of work...you know, the usual read chapter whatever and expect a review test when we return. But man, it's like going to school at home with the work Fujita-sensei is giving! I know the work is supposed to be more extreme and harder when in higher grades, but this is a lot!" 

"We'll swing it," Taichi said confidently. "We'll finish all of it Saturday so that way, when we come back, all we'll have to do is study for her exam." 

"I sure hope Fujita-sensei grades our exams on a curve," Sora muttered. 


	2. The Meeting in the Park!

Now this is kind of a long part, I'd say...but enjoy anyway. I hope you liked the first part...I did. Tai acting all silly since it's the last day was fun to write. ^_^ Now, as always, I do not own any of these characters or places seen on the show, the games, the manga, etc. 

Part 2: The Meeting in the Park! 

"I wonder where all of the older kids are," a familiar glasses-wearing girl muttered, anxious to get their meeting started. 

"Let's see, my brother probably played pranks like he does every year, which causes him to get held back in class, along with Yamato-san and Sora-san since he seems to always drag them into it," Hikari started, "and Jou-san is probably just wrapping up some important extra-credit project at that private school he goes to." 

"I'll never get Tai," Koushirou said with a sigh. "Why he always plays such practical jokes I'll never get, but I've never had the privilege of being punished for his jokes and pranks due to the fact that I am a whole grade under him and that more than likely, will never have a class with him." 

"It'd also be more difficult for you to share classes since you are still in Junior High school and how Taichi-san and the others are all High School students now," Iori added. 

"True..." 

"Okay, now where are the younger ones of the group?" Miyako asked. 

"Hikari-san and me are right here," Iori informed her. 

"No, I meant Ken, Daisuke, and Takeru..._those_ younger ones." 

"You act as if you are way older than us," Hikari said with a laugh. "You're only a year older than those three and me." 

"In my case, three years older," Iori said. 

"I know that, but where are they?" 

"I think Daisuke-kun got held back for not turning in his final project and since Takeru-kun was his partner, he had to go along with him," Hikari explained. "I have no idea where Ichijouji-kun is." 

"He's probably on his way here from Tamachi Junior High right now," Koushirou stated as matter of factly. "Tamachi _is_ pretty far off from Odaiba, you know." 

"Hey everyone," they heard a couple of voices call. 

They all turned to see a dark-haired boy along with a blonde-haired boy that was a bit taller. 

"Takeru-san...Daisuke-san," Iori identified the two. 

"Hey guys," Takeru greeted. 

"Hey Takeru, hi Daisuke," Hikari smiled, glad that her two friends had arrived. 

"Mind explaining why you two are so late," Miyako demanded of the two. 

"Kiuchi-sensei held us back because _some_body didn't turn in _his_ part of our project," Takeru explained, slide glancing over at the goggleheaded boy. 

Daisuke laughed nervously. 

"Why am I not surprised," Miyako sighed. 

"Hey, don't put all the blameon him. It's partially my fault too," Takeru said, defending his friend. "He just forgot and left his half of the project at home, I actually forgot to complete a portion of mine, so I had to finish that up right fast. Daisuke-kun had to call his sister to bring his part to school. It was fortunate for us that she graduated from high school last year and that she was actually home." 

"Not to mention that Kiuchi-sensei didn't take off any credit since she was in an unusually good mood," Daisuke added. 

"That's good," Hikari said. "She probably did that since she was looking forward to the summer break as well." 

"So, where are the others," Daisuke asked, taking a seat under the shady tree. 

"Late," Miyako muttered. 

"Hey everyone!" 

"Sorry we're late." 

They all turned to see a tall, blue-haired boy and a tall purple-haired one walking towards the group. 

"Hi Ken, hi Jou," everyone greeted. 

"Tamachi sure is far off from here," Ken complained. "One day I'm going to ask my folks if I can move to Odaiba, or something, and transfer to your school district." 

"I would have been here sooner, but I was finishing up a science project that's due when I get back from summer break," Jou explained. "It was fairly simple, but I'd much rather get school assignments finished as soon as I possibly can." 

"See, what did I tell you," Hikari said. "Jou-san just _can't_ turn down a school project when it is first assigned." 

"So, where are Yagami, Sora-san, and Ishida," Ken asked. 

"Late," Koushirou stated. 

"Let me guess," Jou said, having an idea why they weren't there. "Tai probably annoyed his teacher, once again, and got held back and Yamato and Sora probably got dragged into it as well." 

"Bingo," Miyako nodded. "That's what Izumi-senpai said." 

"He does this _every_ year, but lucky for me, I've never had a class with him since I have a grade up on him and I don't go to the same school as him. I remember Sora complaining about his doing that when we all went to Odaiba Elementary." 

"I guess we could start discussing now," Miyako suggested. 

"Yeah, the others will be here soon, so why not start," Iori said in agreement. 

"Okay everyone; we all know why we met here, to discuss this trip and to figure out a way to get to the airport in an orderly fashion." 

"First of all, who's going and who's not?" Hikari asked. 

"I know for _sure_ that my brother is," Takeru said. "He's been talking about it nonstop!" 

"Same here with my brother." 

"I'm still in for this trip," Daisuke said. 

"So are we!" Hikari and Takeru said in unison. 

Iori frowned. 

"What's wrong?" Koushirou asked, noticing his younger friend's look. 

"I can't go." 

"How come?" Miyako asked. 

"I promised to help out my grandfather at his dojo during my break," Iori explained. "I had forgotten about this trip when I made the promise to my grandfather. By the time I'm finished volunteering, you all would probably be on your way back." 

"Aww, there's no way you can back out?" 

The dark haired boy gave Takeru a look of disbelief, surprised by his statement. 

"Back out? I wouldn't _dare_ do such a thing. A promise is a promise and a real man live up to those and never breaks them." 

"That's a very mature attitude," Jou complimented. 

"This _is_ Iori we're talking about," Ken said. "He's more mature than some of us older kids sometimes." 

"We're going to miss you, Iori-kun," Hikari said sadly. 

"We'll bring you back some souvenirs, I promise!" Daisuke said giving his friend a big smile. 

"And I'll send you a post card when we get there," Miyako added. 

"Thanks, guys, and please tell both Mimi-san and Michael that I am very sorry for not coming along after they so graciously invited me." 

"Sure thing," Takeru nodded. 

"Anyone else _not_ going?" Miyako asked. 

Jou started to raise his hand slowly. 

"Jou?" everyone asked in surprise. 

"Jou-san, why aren't you going?" Iori asked. 

"Well, I just can't leave my school work behind. I have a big examination in my English course after summer break, one for my Advanced Physics, Biology, and Calculus classes, and I also have a project to work on for my Advanced Placement History class, and my time period is Feudal Japan. I wanted the Edo Period, but someone else got assigned that. At least with the Edo Era, I could talk about the medical part of it, since my family _does_ date back that far. The Kidos have been doctors or physicians dating back to that time. " 

*A/N: That stuff about the Edo period and the Kidos being doctors dating back that far is true, which is why Jou's father put so much emphasis of his sons becoming doctors since it had been a family tradition for centuries.* 

Jou thought for a moment. 

"You know, since I can't go with you all, I could keep Iori-kun company. Maybe I could help him out with his volunteer work at his grandfather's dojo. His grandfather is very knowledgeable when it comes to the history of the Martial Arts and I could use that for this project I'm working on. I could use Martial Arts as my topic and research that!" 

"I am _so_ glad I don't have advanced classes," Daisuke muttered to himself. 

"It just won't be the same without the whole group there," Hikari said. 

"Tell Mimi-kun, 'hi' for me and that I had too much school work to even consider coming along." 

"Okay, anyone else?" Miyako asked. 

Izzy started to speak up... 

"No, not Izzy!" Miyako thought in alarm. "If he doesn't go, then this trip wouldn't be worth going on!" 

The girl thought for a moment, but still kept her thoughts to herself. 

"I'm a bit upset that Iori isn't going, same with senpai, but _why_ do I feel as if the world would come to an end if Izzy doesn't come along with us on this trip..." 

"I'm considering not going," Koushirou said. "This trip is to the Bahamas and there probably isn't much for me to do there." 

"Then we'll _find_ something for you to do!" Miyako said quickly and a bit nervously. "Don't stay home!" 

"C'mon, Miyako, I'm sure you would find something more to do to keep you occupied than for a person like me," he said. "I'm sure I'd be nothing but a burden on you and the others." 

"Of course not!" the girl said in asssurance. "We want you along! Bring your laptop! Just come along with us!" 

The girl looked at Izzy and he could see the pleading look in her eye. He turned his head away from her quickly to avoid blushing. He was starting to get lost in her gaze and he always felt that Miyako was pretty. 

"Izzy, _please_ come along with us," the girl begged again. 

The redhead nodded. He just couldn't say "no" to the persistent Inoue Miyako. 

"Bingo, Bingo, Bingo, Bingo, Bingo!!" 

Everyone gave Miyako a look, pretty much wondering why she was so overjoyed by Izzy's joining them. The glasses-wearing girl noticed the stares and stopped cheering, speaking up a bit nervously. 

"I'm just, um...glad that we aren't losing another person for this trip, that's all," she said, laughing a bit nervously. 

"Okay, so the only people not going are Jou-san and Iori-kun," Takeru said. "Ichijouji, I don't remember if you said you were or not." 

"Yeah, I'm still going. I'm staying over at the Motomiya's for the weekend since I am." 

At that particular moment, Tai, Sora, and Matt showed up. Everyone greeted them as they walked up. 

"Hey guys," Taichi greeted. 

"Did your teacher hold you back for playing some kind of a practical joke?" 

"You know me _so_ well, baby sister," Taichi smirked. 

"Actually, this time, he just acted like the class clown that he is and ticked off Professor Fujita," Yamato explained. "She held him back, but luckily, he got off." 

"I wasn't expecting him to, actually, since Fujita-sensei seemed furious with him," Sora said. 

"The only reason he got off was because of his talking his way out of the detention by bringing up the fact that we're going on vacation and that he was looking forward to it," Yamato said. "He then asked her what _she_ was planning and she got into a story about how she was planning on visiting relatives. Tai then started smiling since she was planning on having some kind of a life for her summer break." 

"Professor Fujita couldn't say anything more, so she canceled Tai's summer detention and let him off," Sora finished up. 

"Am I good or what," Taichi smugly responded while parading around. 

"Nice," Miyako muttered. "Anyway, we've already figured out who's going and who's not." 

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked. "_Every_one's going, right?" 

"I'm afraid not," Iori said. 

"Who's not going?" Taichi asked. 

"Iori-kun and Jou-san," Koushirou answered. 

"Jou has some tests to study for and a project to work on, and Iori promised earlier, forgetting about this trip, to help his grandfather out at his dojo," Hikari explained. 

"Taichi, Yamato, we should stay home too. We still have a lot of work to do ourselves." 

"_You_ can stay home, but I'm not!" 

"Yeah, I'm with Tai," Yamato said. "So what if we don't have all 6 chapters read, or our review problems done, or all 50 of those equations solved, or that paper written by the time our break is over, even we _stu_dents deserve a break every now and then." 

"We'll just get a late grade," Taichi said. 

"But she's giving that big test when we get back from break." 

"I bet she's just bluffing," Taichi said, unthreatened by his teacher's assignment. "I bet the work in the book is just something to keep us busy. Now the paper we have to write, I'll take that seriously, and those 50 problems." 

"And _what_ about the test?" Sora asked. 

"Details...details...I'll get to it later," Taichi said, unworried. 

"Yamato," Sora asked, looking over at him for support and help. 

"What? I'm doing as much of it as I can tomorrow and tonight so I that I won't have to worry about it." 

"What subject is this?" Daisuke asked. 

"Chemistry," Taichi informed him. 

"I was going to offer to help you out, but---" 

"What do _you_ know about Chemistry?" Taichi interrupted. 

"Absolutely nothing, which is why I was about to say that I couldn't help you," the boy said with a goofy grin. 

"What subjects _are_ you good in other than gym?" Miyako asked. 

"I'm average in all my subjects--minus gym since I excel in that--I just have a difficult time when it comes to Math and Science." 

"Those are the two main subjects you need to pass to the next grade!" Miyako informed him. 

"I'm working on it..." 

"I'm glad our class doesn't have too much to worry about," Takeru said. "We just have to read a few chapters for History and Science and write a paper on that, and we have to work on a few math problems. We could work on that when we get back." 

"Or either we could do it tomorrow before we leave Sunday," Hikari stated. 

"Sure, why not," Daisuke said, willing to get the extra work out of the way. 

"Let's worry about homework later, we _have_ to get organized," Miyako told them. "We have to get to the airport by 7 a.m, Sunday. We are all on the same flight, so---" 

"Wait a minute," Jou interrupted. "Since I'm not going to be able to go, you guys can take my ticket." 

"Same here since I won't be able to go as well. I'm sure you could get the money back for it." 

"Good idea," Taichi agreed, a grin on his face. "I'll just use the cash as souvenir money, or maybe--" 

"It would make _more_ sense to use it to buy a pocket translator or something like that since none of us are fluent in the language," Yamato interjected wisely. "Jou's the only one who's able to pretty much speak English." 

"That's only because I'm studying it outside of class since I really do hope to travel to America or maybe England some day." 

"Don't worry, we have Izzy! He's pretty good with English." 

"Miyako-san, his English is _terrible_," Hikari retorted. "He couldn't carry on a conversation in English if is life depended on it." 

"Thank you Miss Informative," he muttered under his breath in a semi-annoyed tone. "What _is_ it with people embarrassing me in front of Miyako lately?" Koushirou asked himself. "First, Tai brought up something I'd rather not remember a few days ago and I was with Miyako at the time, and then Yamato did the same thing not too long ago. Well, it's nice that Miyako has such faith in me, but Kari _is_ right....my English speaking skills _are_ pretty bad." 

"How do you know he hasn't improved since then?" Miyako asked. 

"I don't," Hikari said with a shrug. "He never mentions learning the language or trying to imrpove it." 

"I think that he'd be a _great_ translator, and I bet he's really learning the language too!" Miyako said while giving Izzy a smile. 

"Yeah, I am," Koushirou responded slowly. 

"Cool!" Hikari exclaimed. 

"We have our translator," Yamato announced. 

"What have I gotten myself into," Koushirou asked himself in thought. "Just because Miyako has faith in me, I just lied about my knowing perfect English." 

"That's wonderful!" Miyako said with a smile. "I'm _so_ glad you're going to help us." 

"Sure, no problem," the boy muttered nervously. 

"You know, why should we bother with Izzy when we have Mimi," Taichi said. "She's more fluent in English than any of us." 

"Another language spoken there is Spanish," Jou informed them. 

"Ichijouji would be perfect for that," Yamato said. 

"Is that true, Ken?" Miyako asked, quite impressed. "Are you _really_ fluent in Spanish?" 

"Yep, I sure am," he nodded. 

"Cool!" 

Izzy noticed how impressed Miyako seemed to be from Ken's knowing fluentSpanish. He didn't know why, but it bothered him somewhat that Ken had all of her attention. He then did something that surprised himself... 

"Um...um...I'm good with Spanish too!" 

He then mentally slapped himself for saying something so untrue. 

"I don't know one _ounce_ of Spanish other than 'hola' and 'adios' and the _other_ words and phrases that _every_body knows!" 

Everyone gave the male computer genius a look meaning, "You?" 

"Well...you know...um...I have been iterating other languages as well and I just so happened to select Spanish," he said, finishing up with a nervous laugh. 

"That's great!" Ken said with excitement. "Maybe you can give me some pointers. You seem like the type that learn things quickly." 

"Um...sí...hehe." 

"You can get all of the practice you need there, I'm sure," Ken informed Izzy. 

"Sure," he responded quickly. He then stood up. "Well, I better get going now. I'll talk to you all later." 

"But we aren't finished." 

"I have some work to do," the boy informed Miyako. "Just send me an e-mail and let me know what's up." 

"Sure thing," she said slowly. 

"Bye Izzy," everyone called to him. 

Miyako stared as the redhead took off, who was frowning at how dumb he was for saying that he was good in two languages he rarely even looked at. Even if English was a part of his curriculum, he still was no good at speaking it, but he was pretty good at writing and translating it... 

"Okay, now whose place is closest to the airport?" Miyako asked after Koushirou had left. 

"Mine is," Daisuke started, "and I have an idea." 

"What's the idea?" Yamato asked. 

"Why don't you guys stay over at my place? It'll be fun! It'll be Ken, Takeru, Miyako, Hikari-chan, and me. That would take care of us younger Chosens." 

"Hey, that's not a bad idea and we would be saving on time," Miyako nodded, agreeing with the idea. 

"Wait a minute, what about your parents?" Hikari asked. 

"Well, they're going away this weekend too. They're going to visit a sick relative of ours in Osaka and my father also has some business to take care of and they both told me that I could do whatever I wanted this weekend since I'm going to be by myself, and that included having friends over." 

"When are they leaving?" Takeru asked. 

"Tonight, my sister is leaving tomorrow." 

"Are your parents _ever_ home?" Iori asked. 

"No, not really. Jun and I always have the place to ourselves. Dad's always working, and when he isn't working, he's on business trips and takes mom along with him. He doesn't like to take Jun or me along with him because of school. They don't want us to miss any time, especially since Jun just started going to the University here in Odaiba." 

"Do you get along with your father and mother okay since they leave you and your sister at home alone a lot?" Sora asked, feeling a bit concerned. 

"I guess so," he shrugged, wondering why Sora would ask such a thing or why it was such a big deal. 

"So I guess the younger ones of the group are staying with Daisuke, which will be a good thing since Mr. Soccer Player here likes to sleep in late!" 

"We can be his alarm clark," Hikari said to Miyako. 

"I'll get the bucket of ice cold water ready!" Miyako giggled. 

Kari giggled as well. 

"We could get the other two, too," Miyako whispered to Kari. 

"Nice," Taichi muttered, "now what about the older ones of the group?" 

"After Daisuke, Izumi-senpai has the place closest to the airport. I guess you all could hang over there, if it's okay with the Izumi's of course, or if you like, I could stay over there in the place of Sora and she could stay over Daisuke's with Kari..." 

"Wait, how about all of you stay over at my place!" 

"_All_ of them?" Jou asked. 

"Yeah!" Daisuke exclaimed. He didn't realize it, but he was starting to sound as if he were desperate for them to stay over. "Since my parents'll be gone, some of you could stay in their room!" 

They all gave him a look of skepticism. He noticed it and started to explain how everything could be set up. 

"Okay, Sora can stay in my sister's room along with Hikari and Miyako, Ken and Takeru are staying in my room, and Taichi, Yamato, and Koushirou can stay in my parents' room! That way, we won't have to worry about getting split up or anything like that since we'll already be together! It'll be like one big party and senpai and Iori could stay too!" 

"That's not such a bad idea," Taichi said. 

"I don't know you guys...all of you in one apartment...I think I'll pass, but I _will_ come over on Saturday night and see you off." 

"Lighten up, Jou," Taichi told his older friend. "It'll be like a camping trip, only we'll be inside." 

"We will also be on time," Sora added. 

"All in favor of Daisuke's idea say aye!" Miyako instructed. 

"Aye!" 

"All opposed..." 

... 

"Okay, the ayes have it! On Saturday night, we will all stay over at Daisuke's and then head on over to the airport from there Sunday morning. I guess there isn't much more we can do here for this meeting." 

"Since everyone's going to be over at the Motomiya's, I guess I can give you my ticket tomorrow," Jou said. 

"Sure thing, senpai, and I can get Iori's myself since we live in the same apartment building," Miyako smiled. "Now, what else can we do?" 

"I say we go and get something to eat!" Yamato said. 

"Yeah, we haven't had a bite since school let out," Taichi said. 

The others agreed and walked off to go and eat except for Iori and Jou. They walked off in the other direction. Iori had asked to talk with Jou about something... 

"What did you want to talk to me about, Iori-kun?" 

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you would come over to my home for dinner so we can get something set up for you to help out at my grandfather's dojo this summer break." 

"Sure thing." He then laughed a bit. "I really wasn't looking forward to baloney sandwiches again for dinner anyway." 

"Jou-san, is it just me, or did Daisuke-san seem incredibly desperate for everyone to stay over at his place? It's not like he wanted just Hikari-san to show up, he _does_ have that thing for her, but he was willing to invite everyone over." 

"I got the same impression, there's only one thing it could be." 

"What's that?" 

"Loneliness...he's lonely since his parents are always busy. I bet he doesn't even realize that he is. You heard him, he was going to have the entire place to himself for the entire weekend." 

"But aren't you by yourself a lot?" 

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me much. Everyone is different," Jou told him. "Apparently, it bothers Daisuke-kun a lot, which is why he always seems to go out of his way to have a friend of some sort stay over. That's probably why he always wants Ichijouji to stay over so much." 

"I guess so," Iori muttered. "It's really bad that he's like that." 

"Yeah, and it's even worse that he doesn't realize that he's lonely." 

"Well, we better hurry ourselves along, Jou-san. We're almost home." 

The two hurried towards Iori's place to talk with Grandfather Hida about Jou helping them out this summer... 


	3. No More Homework, No More Books

I hope you all don't mind my ditching Iori and Jou. I just couldn't think of what I could possibly do with them in this story so far, so to all of the Iori and Jou fans, please forgive me. They're favorites of mine too. Well, I hope you are enjoying this so far and don't forget to leave those reviews. As always, I do not own any of these characters or places associated with the show, manga, games, etc. Oh, and for the record, "baka" means "stupid." 

Part 3: No More Homework, No More Books... 

"Baka, baka, baka, _baka_!" Koushirou insulted himself continuously. "Why in the _world_ did I promise something like that! Why does she have that effect on me? She's just a friend..." 

It was now Friday night, and the redhead was sitting his room, cursing himself for saying that he was fluent in both English and Spanish. He was now currently working on a program that would help him to learn as much as he possibly could by Sunday. He also had the net running to check his e-mail. 

He saw that Miyako had sent him an e-mail informing him about the meeting and what they all had decided. He laughed a bit when he found out that Daisuke wanted all of them to stay over at his place. Miyako also mentioned that Tai, Sora, and Matt would've ended up staying over at his place and that she was planning on switching places with Sora. Izzy thought about that and wondered how everything would've turned out and how he would've loved for her to stay over, but then realized that it wouldn't have been too much fun since Tai and Matt would've been there too. 

"I'll probably _never_ find myself alone with her," Koushirou sighed. "There's always someone else around. If it isn't the friends of our Digidestined group, it's always some of her friends she hangs out with at school, who pretty much ignores me since they don't really know me...but why am I so concerned about being alone with her anyway? She's my friend...nothing more." 

He stood up and stretched a bit. 

"I guess I could start on some of my summer work. Advantageous for me, I don't have as much as Taichi-san, Sora-san, Yamato-san or Jou-san." 

The boy tried to do his summer work, but, in his mind, he kept replaying the scene between Ken and Miyako and how she was impressed when Ken told her that he was fluent in Spanish. He couldn't figure out why it bothered him so much for Miyako to be so impressed with another boy, and not just _any_ boy, a boy she had openly admitted--in not so many words, but by actions--having a crush on. This made the redhead set his schoolwork aside and go back to his computer programs. He was more determined than ever to impress Miyako with his speaking skills. Sure this seemed like an impossible task, but with the right motivation, anything was possible... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day... 

There was a knock on the front door of the Yagami's apartment. Kari hurried herself to answer it. 

"Hi everybody!" she greeted. 

"Hi!" 

Everyone, minus Jou, Koushirou, Ken, and Iori had come over to their place to do their summer work and to get help if they needed it. It was pretty bad that Koushirou and Jou weren't there. Koushirou was a math genius, which was no surprise since he was such a genius when it came to computers, and Jou was _very_ good in science and was very good in math and was a bit better than Izzy--no exaggeration, literally--but Miyako was there and she understood most of the schoolwork that the others had. 

"C'mon in." 

All of them walked in and found themselves someplace to sit. They broke themselves up into groups, pretty much. Tai was with Sora and Matt, and Kari sat with Daisuke and Takeru... 

Sora and her group didn't really need any help with their work, but Hikari and her two companions did... 

"Hey, Tai, have you seen Izzy?" Miyako asked. 

"Nope, I guess he doesn't need help with his school work, or he doesn't have much of it." 

"Or either he's going to do all of it on his laptop for this trip to avoid having to leave the beach house!" 

"I wouldn't be surprised," Taichi laughed, agreeing with Yamato. 

Miyako ignored the laughter as she got caught up in her own thoughts. 

"I wonder why he didn't come over. I really wish he would have, but why am I so concerned if he's not?" 

"Hey, Miyako!" Daisuke called, breaking Miyako's train of thought. "Could you help me out with my math?" 

"Huh...oh, okay. What math do you have?" 

"Algebra." 

"Sure, I'm a whiz in Algebra!" 

The glasses-wearing girl went over to Daisuke to help him out with his Algebra. 

"After him, could you help us out?" Takeru asked. 

"Yeah, I don't get some of this math either," Hikari frowned. 

She nodded and sighed out, "Sure," as her mind started to wander again. 

"I really wish Izumi-senpai were here," the girl thought. "I love working out math problems with him." 

Meanwhile... 

"We'll _never_ get through all of these review problems!" Yamato shouted out in frustration. 

"We can kiss _our_ vacation goodbye," Sora muttered. 

"Not necessarily," Taichi smiled. "I have an idea that'll make things go along a lot quicker." 

"Okay, what?" Sora asked, curious as to what the young soccer player had in mind. 

"We each take two chapters and do the work on it and then we give each other the answers. There are six chapters and six chapters divided by three people is two chapters each." 

"So you _did_ pay attention to your Elementary school math," Yamato teased, Sora laughing a bit in the process. 

Taichi ignored the two and continued on. 

"How about I take the first two chapters and then either you or Sora take the next two and then one of you take the two after that." 

"That's not such a bad idea, and I'll take the next two chapters." 

"Which leaves Yamato with chapters 20 and 21." 

"The most _difficult_ chapters and the longest," Sora informed him. "I already took a look over them, which is why I chose the next two." 

"Hey wait, no fair!" 

"You snooze, you lose," Taichi smirked. 

"Okay, okay, quiet down now," Sora instructed. "Let's get this work finished for Fujita-sensei." 

The day went on as they all worked on their school assignments. Miyako realized that she had spent more time helping Takeru, Daisuke, and Hikari than she did working on her own schoolwork, but she didn't have much to do anyway. 

Takeru, Daisuke, and Hikari had finished all of their schoolwork by the time the late afternoon had rolled around, but Yamato, Taichi, and Sora still had tons of work to do. They had finished all of the review problems, most of them anyway, thanks to Tai's idea, but they still had to solve those 50 chemical equations and they still had to write out that paper for Professor Fujita. 

"I can't take this anymore!" Taich shouted, falling face down into his Chemistry book. "My vacation officially starts _right_ now!" He then tossed his book aside. 

"Hey, let's all head over back to my place now!" 

"It's still pretty early, Daisuke-kun," Sora said. 

"Well, I was just thinking that we should go back anyway," Daisuke started, trying to come up with a reason for them to come over, "to see how you guys want to sleep and stuff like that." 

"Why not," Taichi shrugged. "We can get dibs on what we want early." 

"Exactly!" Daisuke nodded. 

The kids all got up and left Tai's place and headed over to Daisuke's. It wasn't too far a way... 

*I know I said I wouldn't do this, these notes, but I just had to. My guess is that Daisuke and Taichi's places aren't too far apart because, if you ever notice, whenever the kids walked home from school, Davis was always walking with Kari in that direction, so I'm assuming it's on the way or nearby.* 

When they got to the place, Daisuke took out his key to unlock the door, but realized that it was already unlocked. He was a bit cautious since it was. It would've normally been quiet, but there was some loud music playing--well, not _too_ loud--and a girl dancing around wearing a bright yellow mid-driff and a pair of dark blue hip hugger jeans and singing along to the music, while gathering things. 

"_Jun_!" Daisuke called as he cut off the radio. 

The startled 19-year-old girl turned to see Daisuke and his friends. 

"Hey! That was one of my favorite songs!" the girl shouted at her brother. "That was _Kettobase!_ by one of my favorite idols, Hikki (Utada Hikaru)! It's a flashback day and they're playing older songs by different artists." 

"Sorry, I just wanted your attention. You left the door unlocked! Someone could've come in here, knocked you out, and robbed us, or something!" 

"Oh, I thought I locked it." 

"No, you didn't. You didn't even hear me come in, so a stranger probably could've with no problems at all!" 

"Sorry, I'm just _so_ excited about this trip I'm going on this week!" The girl started to go into a slight daze as her eyes started to twinkle. "I'm _so_ glad Shuu-san invited me along..." 

"I hate to admit it, but I actually miss all of the attention she used to give me," Yamato whispered to Taichi. "I hated it, but liked it at the same time." 

Tai laughed. He thought he'd never live to see the day where Matt would voluntarily want Jun's attention. 

"Well, I hope you have a nice trip," Daisuke said quickly. "Everyone is staying over here tonight." 

"I know, I heard you telling mom and dad, and I don't mind if you use my room, little brother." She then threatened, "Just _don't_ go through my things!" 

"The girls are staying in there," Daisuke explained. 

"Don't worry, Jun, we know the importance of privacy to a girl," Sora assured her with a smile. "We won't go through your things." 

"Thanks, Sora, but I trust you girls." She then gave Daisuke a look. "It's my _brother_ I'm not so sure of." 

"Why would I go through your smelly old things?" 

"Because it's in your nature to, just so you can try to find some way of getting me into trouble!" 

Daisuke retorted by sticking out his tongue and pulling down his bottom right eyelid. Jun ignored him. 

"Well, I have to go finish packing for my week away in..." 

"...Kyoto. I know, I know," Daisuke sighed, growing tired of hearing of her wanting to go to Kyoto so badly. "You _always_ take your trips to Kyoto." 

"So what if I do? I'm fascinated with its history." 

"Shuu isn't _that_ old and he isn't what I would consider, 'history.'" 

"Pipe down," the girl told her brother, her face a bit red since Daisuke was pretty much right. She _was_ only going because of Shuu, not for the historical references the beautiful city of Kyoto had to offer. 

Jun left the group and headed towards her room. 

"Hey, if you girls want, you to check this room out since you're going to be staying in it," she called to the girls, sticking her head from out of the door of her room. 

The three girls nodded and responded by saying, "Okay." They then walked off towards Jun's room. 

"I guess we could go to my parents' room," Daisuke said to both Yamato and Taichi. "It's right over here..." 

The younger of the three boys led the two older ones and Takeru to the room that they would be staying in. 

"Wow, this room is big," Taichi whistled after entering it. 

"I guess, but don't touch anything," Daisuke warned. 

"Do we look like the type that would tamper with anything?" Taichi asked with a grin. 

Yamato gave Tai a look...Daisuke and Takeru did too... 

"Okay, I promise," Taichi muttered. 

The four boys left the room and went back to the living room where the others were. They had just gotten back from Jun's room. 

"Your sister has a nice room," Miyako complimented. 

"Yeah, and it's neat and clean too, unlike my brother's," Hikari added. 

Sora and the other two girls giggled. 

"Hahaha," Taichi sarcastically laughed while rolling his eyes. 

"We should get home so that our folks can wish us off and so we can pack and get back here," Sora suggested. 

"Good idea," Yamato agreed. 

"Okay, guys," Daisuke said almost regrettably. 

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask, where's Ichijouji?" Takeru asked. "Didn't he stay over here yesterday?" 

"Yeah, but he forgot something at home and left first thing this morning. He said that he'd be back tonight, though." 

"Oh no, I'm late!" Jun exclaimed, noticing the time she had on her watch. "I'm going to miss my bus! Got to go, guys." 

"Need any help, Jun," Yamato offered. 

"Aren't you sweet," she smiled at him, "but no thanks. I only have two bags. I can handle that." 

"Okay..." 

The girl hopped into a pair of sandals and ran out the door singing happily because she was about to go and meet up with Kido Shuu... 

"The two don't even date, yet she acts as if they do," Daisuke muttered. 

"At least we know Shuu-san is a nice guy," Sora said. "My father says good things about him and he _is_ a Kido afterall, nice and polite, just like Shin-san and Jou-senpai." 

"C'mon guys," Hikari urged. "Let's get going so we can hurry and get back." 

"Right!" everybody nodded. 

They all left and Daisuke waved them off. 

"Come back soon..." he said quietly as he watched them leave. 

He shut the door behind them and sat down on the couch. He frowned. 

"I wish Chibimon were here for me to talk to...or Ken..." 


	4. Miyako's Visit, Koushirou's Fear!

Just to let you all know, just because Jou and Iori are hanging together a lot doesn't mean I'm trying to make them a couple. -_- Oh, something else you should know...my Spanish is awful. I remember about 5% of what I learned. Anyone who wants to help me out with it, go ahead. ^^' Oh, I also promise to get in a cute "Koushirou x Miyako" moment sooner or later. Just bear with me here. Anyway, as always, I do not own any of these characters, etc. Now on with this fic. 

Part 4: Miyako's Visit, Koushirou's Fear! 

After each kid left the Motomiya household, they all walked in separate directions, including Miyako, which surprised Takeru since he and Miyako lived in the same apartment building. 

"I wonder where she's going..." 

Takeru shrugged and continued his way home. Miyako walked a bit faster until she came to a familiar place. She walked up the steps of the apartment complex and stopped in front of a door that had "Izumi" written out on its nameplate. She took a deep breath and knocked. She had no idea why she was so nervous. She had visited the Izumi's lots of times, but this time seemed different. She had been feeling a bit nervous around Izzy lately anyway, she just couldn't figure out why, though. It didn't take long for the door to be answered, Izzy was the one to answer it. 

"I'll get it, mom!" Koushirou called as he headed towards the door. 

He opened the door and recognized the person standing there. 

"Mi-Miyako-kun," the boy stammered in surprise. 

"Hi," the girl smiled nervously. 

Both stood there feeling awkward--well, more so Izzy than Miyako. Miyako was feeling awkward since Izzy wasn't saying anything. 

"Well?" 

"Huh?" the boy asked dumbfoundedly. He then realized what he was doing. "Oh, c'mon in. I'm sorry." 

The girl entered the Izumi home where Mrs. Izumi greeted Miyako, smiling. 

"Hi there, Miyako." 

"Hello Mrs. Izumi," the girl bowed politely after stepping out of her shoes. "How are you?" 

"I'm fine, thank you, and I hope you two enjoy the trip you're going on together." 

"Mom, the others are going too, not just Miyako and me." 

The woman gave the two an "I know something you don't know" smile and responded, "Oh, well either way, I hope you and Miyako enjoy your time together." 

From that statement, it caused Miyako to blush slightly. With the way Mrs. Izumi was talking, it was like she had indirectly referred to the two of them being some kind of a couple going on a romantic getaway. 

"I'm sure I'll enjoy this trip very much," Miyako managed to say, trying to rid herself of her slight blush. 

"Miyako, why is your face so red?" Koushirou asked with concern, slightly alarmed. "Are you getting sick? Do you want me to take you home?" 

Mrs. Izumi giggled to herself. She knew why Miyako was red. 

"No, of course not!" the girl responded with a nervous laugh. "I'm fine, just a bit hot, that's all." 

"C'mon, let's go to my room." 

The girl followed behind Izzy who closed the door behind him and sat himself down right in front of his computer. Miyako sat on Izzy's bed, which was nearby. 

"So, what brings you by?" 

"I dunno," the girl responded slowly. "I guess I was a bit worried about you." 

"Worried about me? Why?" 

"Well, you didn't come over to Kari's today...I thought you were sick, or something." 

"No, I'm fine, thank you," Koushirou assured her. "Thank you for your regard, but I'm okay. I can assure you of that." 

"Okay, that's good to hear," the girl smiled slightly. 

The two were quiet for a moment and just stared at each other. Miyako then shook off her thoughts of how cute Izzy looked to her because he was "just a friend," and that she shouldn't think of her mentor that way... 

"Well, I better get home and finish packing," Miyako spoke up, breaking the silence. 

"Packing?" 

"Yeah, don't you remember? We're staying over at Daisuke's place for the night." 

"I forgot about that! I can be _so_ absentminded at times." 

"You mean you aren't ready to go?" 

"I'm afraid not. I still have to pack some of my computer equipment." 

"Why am I _not_ surprised," Miyako muttered. 

"Did you say something?" 

"No," she responded quickly with a sweat drop. 

"You sure?" 

"Yep." 

"Strange, thought I heard something..."   
****   
RP: If anyone can figure out where I got the idea to use that from, give yourselves a big pat on the back. lol I got the idea from Seinfeld. Jerry and Elaine were talking and Elaine said something in the sense like Miyako just did above and Jerry kept asking if she heard anything. I know irrelevant, but I just liked it.   
****   
The boy got up and went to his closet and started to take out some things. 

"Well, I'll see you later on tonight," Miyako said while standing up. 

She was just about to walk out of the door, until Izzy stopped her. 

"Wait." 

She turned to face him. 

"If you would like, I could walk you home and then we both can head over to Daisuke's from there." 

"Sure, I'd like that," Miyako responded nervously. 

"Okay, I just have to finish packing a few things, if you don't mind waiting." 

"No way, I don't mind. I could help you if you would like, Izumi-senpai." 

"Well, okay. You can help me with my computer equipment." 

Miyako smiled and helped Izzy pack up his laptop material... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Back at Daisuke's place... 

The group was sitting down in the floor, eating snacks and drinking drinks. Jou and Iori were there too. 

"I'm glad you guys are back!" Daisuke said as if he were relieved. 

"You act as if we weren't _coming_ back," Yamato observed. 

"What a crazy thing to say," Daisuke responded with nervous laugh. "I knew you all were coming back." 

"Hey, Sora, could you pass the chips?" 

"Here you go, Tai," Sora said, handing him the bowl of chips. 

"Thanks!" he said as he started to munch on them. 

"Hey, where is Miyako-san?" Hikari asked while looking around. "I'm surprised she isn't here yet since her and Takeru-kun live in the same place." 

"Koushirou-kun isn't here either," Sora noted. 

"I haven't seen Miyako-san since yesterday," Iori said. "She never came by like she said she was." 

"Same here with Izzy," Jou added. "I haven't seen either one of them since yesterday." 

"Miyako didn't walk home with you, Takeru?" Daisuke asked. 

"Nope, she went in the opposite direction." 

"She probably just had some other place to go," Yamato said. 

"Yeah, probably," Taichi agreed while scarfing down another handful of chips. 

"You guys know you shouldn't stay up too late since you all have to leave so early tomorrow." 

"Don't worry about it," Taichi told Jou. "We'll be on time." 

The blue-haired boy shook his head doubtfully. 

"Someone needs to be responsible for you all." 

"Jou, we aren't little kids anymore. You shouldn't feel that you're obligated to take care of us." 

"Yamato is right," Sora nodded. "We appreciate the fact that you want to make sure we do everything okay, but you have to let us grow up." 

"He acts more like a parent than my own parents do," Taichi laughed. 

"Sorry, it's a force of habit," Jou responded bashfully. 

The group continued to converse until there was a knock at heard at Daisuke's front door. He gave Iori the okay to go and answer it. When he answered it, there stood Koushirou and Miyako. 

"Hi guys, great to see that you made it," Iori greeted. 

"I'm sorry I'm late," Miyako apologized. "I had some extra things to pack." 

"I actually _forgot_ to start packing," Koushirou admitted with a sweat drop. "It's a good thing Miyako came by." 

"C'mon in anyway," Daisuke told the two. 

The two walked in and took a seat, surprisingly, right beside each other. 

"So, Miyako went over to your place Izzy?" Takeru asked. 

"Correct. I had forgotten about our gathering here and she came over to fetch and remind me." 

"That's good," Ken said. "I wanted you to help me out with my English. I probably shouldn't bother you with the Spanish." 

The redhead frowned as he tried his best to think of something. 

"I would...love to help you, that's right," he responded questionably in English, his pronunciation a bit off. "I only know that since that's the main example that pops up in my English textbooks," the boy muttered to himself. 

"Wow, that was pretty good!" Ken complimented. 

"Wow, Izzy, you _have_ been practicing your English!" Miyako said, very impressed with his speaking skills. "Now what about the Spanish?" 

The redhead smiled since Miyako was so impressed, but frowned when she mentioned Spanish and racked his brain for a simple phrase he may have come across... 

"Me llamo Izumi Koushirou, y pienso que hablar japonés es mucho mas facil que ingles y español," he responded with a nervous sweat drop, unsure of himself. "Now what did that mean again..." he asked himself. 

Miyako stared at Izzy, totally admiring his speaking skills. Ken laughed at Izzy's statement. Everyone else could only shrug since they weren't _entirely_ sure of what he had said. 

"I should hope so, Izumi," Ken started with a chuckle, "you _are_ Japanese, after all." 

"What did he say?" Taichi asked. 

"He pretty much said that Japanese is easier to speak than both English and Spanish and and that his name was Izumi Koushirou," Ken translated. 

"That's pretty cool, Izzy," Daisuke complimented. "Now what do you all want to do now?" 

Koushirou wiped his brow in relief since Daisuke was so intent on finding something else to entertain themselves. 

"Phew, the attention is finally off of me," he said in thought. He then smiled to himself. "At least Miyako-kun was impressed by my speaking skills, but why do I care so much? I _still_ don't understand why I have this fascination of impressing her so much lately." 

"It's after 8:00, I suggest you all get some sleep so you can get up on time. There are no adults around to make sure you guys make it on time. Too bad Jun is with my brother." 

"Jou-san, stop worrying about us," Hikari told him. "You're only a year older than my brother, Sora, and Yamato." 

"Well, at least Sora's here. She's pretty responsible." 

Sora smiled at Jou's compliment. 

"Hey!" 

"And Yamato," Jou added. 

Matt gave a smug smile and crossed his arms, looking cool. 

"HEY!!" Taichi shouted. 

"At least Sora and Yamato are here to make sure you guys get out of here okay, so I shouldn't have to worry too much with those two in charge." 

"_Jou_!!" 

"My, my, my," Jou said nervously, ignoring Tai, looking at his watchless arm. "Look at the time, I better get going." 

"_Hello_!" Taichi said as he waved his arms around for attention. "Am I invisible here?" 

"Yeah, you guys have to get to sleep since you have to get up so early," Iori said, also ignoring Tai like his mentor obviously was. 

Everyone said their "goodbyes" to Iori and Jou and they wished them good luck for their trip. They then left. 

"I'm responsible," Taichi muttered, his arms crossed. 

"Aww, wittle Tai's all upset and has a pouty face," Sora mocked, speaking as if she were talking to a that of a young child. She then poked him on his cheek with her index finger playfully. 

The boy rolled his eyes and Sora smiled at him. Tai stopped frowning and started to grin like he always does. He knew Sora was only playing with him. 

"I hate getting up early, and I hate going to bed early even more," Daisuke complained. 

"Well, we are and since I'm in charge here, pretty much, I say that everyone should go off to bed now." 

"Hold it, Sora," Yamato protested, "Jou said '_we're_' in charge. He mentioned me too." 

"But he mentioned _me_ first, which means he sees me as being more adult and responsible than you." 

"But---" 

"_I'm_ in charge here, which means everyone has to listen to me and do as _I_ say!" 

Nobody argued with her, only Matt who muttered under his breath about how he should be in charge, and everyone headed to where they were staying. Takeru and Ken went off towards Daisuke's room, Taichi and Yamato went to Daisuke's parents' room, and the girls went to Jun's room. 

"Where do I stay again?" Koushirou asked. 

"In my parents' room." 

"Oh, okay." 

"Good night, everyone," Sora called. "We have a long flight in the morning, so have a good night's rest." 

The girl then closed the door behind her and Izzy stopped in his tracks after realizing what Sora had said. 

"Is something wrong, Izzy?" Daisuke asked, noticing his apprehensive look. 

"No, I'm fine," he said quickly. "Um...oyasumi." 

The boy went into the room with Tai and Matt and heard the two arguing. 

"No way, I get the bed!" Yamato argued. 

"In your dreams, I'm getting it!" Taichi argued back. 

"I say I am!" 

"I am!" 

"Says who?!" 

"_I_ DO!" 

Izzy shook his head at the two and hopped into his pajamas, which consisted of a dark green T-shirt and a pair of boxers he was already wearing underneath his clothes. Since the two were still arguing, he took the bed. The bed was big enough for two people, but neither of them wanted to share the bed with one another... 

"Hey!" the two older boys shouted out in unison. 

"Will you two quiet down before you disturb some of the Motomiya's neighbors," Koushirou told the two in an annoyed tone. 

"But we wanted the bed," Taichi whimpered. 

"Yeah, that's a cheap trick, taking it while we're discussing." 

"Too damn bad," he snapped at them. "Sleep on the floor!" 

The two boys gave each other a look and then to the redheaded 15 year old. 

"Is something wrong?" Taichi asked in concern. 

"Yeah, you seem pretty edgy." 

"No, now go to sleep!" 

He pulled the covers over his head, muttering about something. Tai and Matt decided not to argue any more or even bother with Izzy since he wasn't quite himself.   
Since the two had ceased on the arguing, they decided to use the extra covers that were in the room and find a spot to sleep on the floor. They also took one of the pillows from off of the bed that Izzy weaseled his way into getting. The bed had four pillows, minus one since Izzy was using it, so there were enough. The silence didn't last too long, though. The two started to argue again. 

"I want this spot!" Taichi argued. 

"No way! _I_ want to sleep by the air!" 

"There's a window _right_ over there, go jump out of it!" Taichi then smirked. "You'll get _plenty_ of air that way!" 

"How about I _throw_ you out of it!" Yamato threatened. 

Izzy was under the covers, his temper rising... 

"Do you want to get _knocked_ out of it," Taichi threatened back, stepping up to the slightly taller boy. 

"I'd like to see you try it!" 

Before Taichi could respond, Izzy got from under the covers. 

"Will you two just _shut_ the _hell_ up! Both of you sleep over there!" 

"But--" 

"Don't talk, just go to sleep," Koushirou shouted before Taichi could utter a word. "Keep this up and I'll toss the _both_ of you out of the window with _no_ hesitation!"   
****   
RP: Man, talk about violent. >_   
****   
"Um, why are we being bullied by a short, redheaded computer nerd?" Taichi asked in a whisper to Yamato. "He's still a little smaller than us." 

"I don't know, but are _you_ going cross him? He might get crazy on us, or something." 

"Quit talking and go to sleep!!" 

"Sir, yes sir!" both Yamato and Taichi saluted, acting as if Izzy was their commanding officer. 

The two settled down and did as Izzy told them. They _really_ didn't want to cross Izzy since he was so "edgy," like Matt had pointed out. The two _did_ eventually find separate spots and fell asleep, leaving Izzy some peace and quiet. The two had played "Rock, Paper, Scissors," for the spot that they were arguing over and Matt won it. Tai wanted to play best two out of three, but decided against it when he saw Izzy's staring at the both of them annoyingly. 

Even though the room was nice and quiet, the boy couldn't sleep and laid awake. He had too many things on his mind, which was why he was so edgy earlier. The boy then got up and left out of the room, taking along a blanket and was careful not to wake Tai or Matt. He wanted to be by himself for a while. 

He went back to the living room and sat on the couch along with his laptop. As he booted up his laptop, he noticed that he was the only one up. He took a look at the time and saw that it was after midnight. 

After his laptop booted up, he put on his headphones and started up that language program he had installed on it. He was hoping that this would clear his mind. The main thing that was bothering him, other than his current obsession of impressing Miyako, was the long flight that they would have to take. It bothered him a lot...more than he ever let on... 

He sat for a while, until he thought he heard someone come from out of the girls' room. He took off his headset and closed up his laptop and looked up to see whom it was. 

"Izzy, what are you doing up?" 

"Miyako?" 

"Yeah, it's me. I was just going to get a glass of water." 

The boy blushed a bit, mainly because of Miyako's bedclothes and how he was actually enjoying seeing her in them. She wore a pair of pajamas, but her pajama shorts were pretty short and close fitting, same as her pajama top, which showed off her girlish 14-year-old figure. Izzy was glad that Miyako couldn't see his blush since it was dark... 

"Why are you up so late?" she asked. 

The girl sat herself down on the couch beside him. Izzy felt his face growing hotter from nervousness. 

"Well, what are you doing up?" she asked again. 

"No reason." 

"No way, you _have_ to have a reason." 

The boy was quiet and turned his head. 

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "Is this trip really bothering you?" 

"No...I mean...I---" 

"It is, isn't it? Spill it!" 

"You'll think I'm silly," the boy said, feeling pathetic. 

"Silly? I would never think that way about you, now tell me what's bothering you." 

"You know, you should be getting back to sleep," Koushirou said, trying his best to get off of the subject. 

"I'm not going anyplace until you tell me what's wrong!" Miyako said stubbornly. 

"But you need your rest." 

"Well, I just won't get any." 

Izzy knew how stubborn Miyako could be when she sets her mind to something and he always felt that, that was one of the cutest things about her...but he tossed that thought out of his mind since he felt it was "wrong" to think of Miyako in such a fashion. He really didn't want to be responsible for her not getting enough rest so he decided to tell her of his problem. He always felt really close to Miyako and that he could tell her anything, but he still felt that this was kind of "embarrassing." 

"It's kind of chilly in here," Miyako shivered. 

"Oh, I brought a blanket with me," Koushirou informed her, handing his blanket to her. 

"Thanks," she smiled. 

She pulled the covers on her and put her legs up on the couch to warm herself up even more. Thinking that Miyako had forgotten about his problem, he sighed out in relief...but that didn't last too long. After the girl was comfortable, she started to badger him again. Izzy gave up and gave in... 

"Well, if you _must_ know," he started, lowering his voice some, "I'm a little scared." 

"Of what?" she asked as she scooted closer to him. 

"Of...um...flying." 

The girl was surprised by this confession. She thought it was going to be something computer related, like all of his files had been deleted and he couldn't restore them, or that Taichi had gotten to his laptop. 

"There's nothing wrong with flying, but I never would've guessed that you had a slight fear of it. You've ridden on Kabuterimon and Atlur Kabuterimon plenty of times." 

"Well, it was never for a long period of time and I could handle it and if I were to fall, I know for a fact that he would save me," he explained to her. "But being up in the air for hours, which is pretty unpredictable what can happen, really scares me some and I don't want the others to know because they'll probably mock and tease me. That is also the reason why I was so short patient with Taichi-san and Yamato-san." 

"Huh?" Miyako asked, semi-confused on his being short patient with Tai and Matt. 

"Never mind," he muttered. 

"Don't worry, I won't tell them." 

"Thanks, but I don't know how I'm going to react." 

"Well, if you'd like," the girl started, her face growing slightly red, "I could sit beside you on the plane. That way, no one will know about your fear." 

"Sure...okay." 

The two smiled, even though they couldn't see it, and started talking. After a while, the two got sleepy and fell asleep right on the couch. Miyako ended up resting her head on Izzy's shoulder, obliviously in her sleep, and Izzy, while in his sleep, obliviously held Miyako in his arms... 


	5. The Pointless Argument of Miyako and Kou...

Hey everyone and welcome back. Thanks for the offer of helping me with the Spanish, Mystic Jade and yes, "Kawaii" does mean "cute." 

Now, this part is exactly like the title says and it really fits the genre of "PG-13." It _is_ pointless and most characters in "denial" have them in most anime shows and stuff...ya notice? Well, never mind that. Let's get this story going. Now, as always, I do not own any of these characters or places normally seen in the show, game, manga, etc. 

Part 5: The _Pointless_ Argument of Miyako and Koushirou! 

The next morning was filled with tons of commotion as everyone tried to get ready to leave. It was also strenuous since there was only one bathroom in the Motomiya apartment and nine people. Sounds like a messed up version of the Brady Bunch, but not to worry though; everyone made it to the airport on time, even if there _was_ quite a bit of arguing between a certain two. 

Well, the group was now at Michael's beach house and is now being greeted by everyone's favorite hostess, Mimi. The energetic 15 year old greeted them, wearing a pink tank top and a pair of short white jean shorts and sandals. It was very warm out. The girl ran up and hugged all of them. 

"It's so _great_ to see you guys!" Mimi exclaimed as she hugged all of them. 

"Hey, where's Michael," Taichi asked. 

"He couldn't make it, so he told me that I could use it." 

"Cool! His folks don't mind you using it?" 

"Not at all, Daisuke. They consider me to be one of the family." 

She started to look around, noticing that they were two people short. 

"Hey, where are Jou and Iori?" 

"Well, the genius had a lot of summer work to do and couldn't come along, and Iori promised to help out his grandfather at his dojo," Yamato explained. 

"Aww, I was really looking forward to seeing all of you. Well, at least you guys were able to make it." 

Everyone smiled happily, minus Miyako and Koushirou. Miyako just said, "hi" plainly and Izzy just walked right past Mimi into the beach house, asking, "Where do I put my things," like he was trying to get away from Miyako. 

This surprised Mimi...Miyako wasn't her normal, outgoing self and Izzy was acting, well for him, impolite and rude. 

"Um, third door on the right, Izzy..." 

Izzy walked off, not even thanking her, which surprised her even more. Miyako then left and walked off to sit on the beach. 

"Um, what's with those two?" 

"It's a _long_ story," Ken sighed. 

Flashback> 

"Ahh, time for a day in paradise," Taichi stretched and yawned. 

The big-haired boy had just awakened from his long night's rest. It was still dark out since it was still early in the morning. When he looked over in the bed, he saw that Izzy wasn't in it. As a matter of fact, it looked as if no one had slept there at all. The boy shrugged and decided to see if anyone else was up. He saw that Matt was still sleeping soundly so he left, careful not to wake him.   
****   
In the girls' room... 

Sora had the bed in Jun's room and Kari and Miyako slept on the floor. They all agreed that Sora should have the bed since she was the oldest...no bullying from Sora necessary. 

The girl awoke and noticed that Miyako was gone, but she left her glasses on the stand that was right by the bed. She saw that it was about time to get up anyway and woke Kari. 

"Is it time to get up already?" Hikari yawned sleepily. 

"Yep, so let's hurry and get ready," Sora told her. "Looks like Miyako-chan had the right idea." 

"I never knew she was an early bird," Hikari stretched. She then stood up. "I say we go wake up my brother. He likes to sleep in." 

"Don't I know it," Sora laughed, thinking back to all the times Tai had been late to school due to his oversleeping. 

The two girls exited Jun's room into the hallway and bumped right into Tai. 

"Oniichan, what are _you_ doing up?" Hikari asked in surprise. 

"What do you mean?" Taichi asked. 

"I figured that you would've still been asleep, which means that I would have the honor of finding different ways to wake you up!" Hikari smiled. "Daisuke's Soccer Ball would've been perfect!" 

"Haha," Taichi laughed sarcastically. 

"Hey, it's true. You _always_ oversleep." 

Before Tai could respond to his sister's comment, a certain blonde-haired guitar player startled the three. 

"Yamato, you scared us!" 

"Sorry, Sora," the boy apologized. "I didn't mean to. I just woke up and saw that both Tai and Izzy weren't there, so I came to see what was up. What's going on?" 

"Izzy's missing and so is Miyako," Taichi explained. 

"Really?" 

Tai nodded. 

"By the looks of the bed, it looks like Izzy's been gone a long time." 

"It _did_ look pretty made up when I left from out of there just now."   
****   
Back in Daisuke's room... 

An alarm clock went off, waking up the sleeping Daisuke, who was in his bed, and Ken who was in a sleeping bag. 

"Aww, shut that damn thing off!" Daisuke groaned, stuffing his head under his pillow. 

TK went over to Daisuke's desk and shut off the alarm. Daisuke took his head from under the pillow since the loud noise had stopped. 

"Whose bright idea was it to set the alarm on that thing?" Daisuke asked groggily. 

"It was mine!" Takeru responded radiantly, looking bright eyed and bushytailed. 

"You look like you're all ready to go," Ken yawned and stretched. 

TK was already dressed and he had rolled up his sleeping bag already as well. He just decided to let the other two sleep in until he was finished getting himself ready. 

"I'm not ready to go yet." 

The boy took out a familiar looking white cap and put it on his head. 

"_Now_ I'm ready!" Takeru smiled while giving the "V" for victory. 

"I don't believe this!" Daisuke said, sitting up in his bed. "What's _with_ you and that stupid hat anyway?" 

"I could ask the same of you with the goggles." 

"I just like them. Taichi-senpai encouraged me to get them after he saw me play my _very_ first game, then after I broke my pair, he gave me his!" 

"Well, I just like hats and my grandfather in France gave me this one; besides, I bet you couldn't go this entire trip without wearing those goggles!" 

"I betcha I could!" 

"The _prove_ it!" 

"Okay, I will! I won't wear my goggles for this entire trip!" Daisuke then got a smirk on his face, jumping out of his bed, and said, "I bet you couldn't go this entire trip without wearing that stupid hat of yours!" 

"It's a bet, and the winner of this bet has to be the other one's slave for an entire month!" 

"You're on," Daisuke said, shaking hands with TK. "And this bet starts time we walk out of this apartment." 

"Okay, and you also have to take the goggles with you," Takeru added. "You can't just leave them at home so you'd have an excuse _not_ to wear them." 

"Very sneaky, Takaishi," Daisuke smiled. "And the same applies to you about the hat." 

"All right, that's fair enough." 

"Aww, c'mon you two," Ken yawned again while trying to rub the sleep away from his eyes. "It's too early inthe morning to be arguing and betting. Let's just get ready to go." 

The two boys nodded and said, "Okay." 

The three boys left out of Daisuke's room and ran into the others who were already standing out in the hallway. 

"Aww, what are you guys doing up?" Hikari asked disappointedly. 

"Takaishi woke us up," Ken informed her. 

"You ruined my fun!" the girl complained. "_I_ wanted to wake you three up!" 

"Well, I beat you to it," Takeru smirked and winked at her. "I knew what you and Miyako were planning to do to us." 

"Um, why are you all standing here in the hallway?" Daisuke asked. 

"We sorta bumped into each other," Yamato answered. 

"Miyako and Koushirou are missing too," Taichi added. 

"You aren't going to find them standing around in the hall talking." 

"Takeru's right, let's get out of here," Hikari said. 

The group walked down the hallway and into the living room. When they got there, they saw two sleeping figures on the couch, curled up together. 

"Is that Koushirou-san and Miyako-san?" Hikari asked in surprise. 

Daisuke turned on the light. It was still dark since the sun hadn't even come up yet. After the lights were turned on, they all got a better look at the two on the couch. It _was_ indeed Koushirou, holding Miyako in his arms. The two didn't even stir when Daisuke put the lights on. 

"They're an item?" Takeru asked, still surprised at what he was seeing. 

"This is a total surprise," Sora gasped. She then muttered, "Well, sort of." 

"I guess it was bound to happen," Hikari said. 

Tai couldn't hold in his laughs. He had to say something. He stepped up to the couch and spoke a bit loudly to wake the two up. 

"Rise and shine, lovebirds!" Taichi mocked with a loud, boisterous laugh. 

Izzy awoke first, and saw who had awakened him. 

"Taichi-san, what's the big idea!" he asked, annoyed over the fact that he had been awakened in such a way. 

"Koushirou," Taichi started slyly, "you thought you could hide it from everyone?" 

Izzy shrugged and saw that everyone was staring at him. 

"What are you talking about?" he asked in puzzlement. 

"Why didn't you tell us that you were in a relationship with Miyako?" 

"Huh? A re_la_tionship?" 

The boy looked to his side and realized, finally, that he was holding on to Miyako. The girl woke next and realized that she was in Izzy's arms and that everyone was staring at her. She turned red from embarrassment and so did Izzy. Tai started to tease Izzy and Miyako and Yamato soon joined in along with Takeru and Daisuke. They all started to sing a familiar taunt... 

"Miyako and Koushi, sittin' in a tree..." Yamato and Taichi started. 

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Takeru and Daisuke continued. 

"First comes love..." Taichi sang. 

"...then comes marriage," Daisuke continued. 

"Here comes Koushi with the baby carriage!" Takeru and Yamato finished up. 

The four boys started to laugh. Kari shook her head and Sora rolled her eyes at the way the four boys were acting. Ken just stood there. 

"Hey, stop saying that!" Koushirou ordered, his face still a bit red. 

Miyako got up quickly, staring at Izzy blushing ferociously. She had finally realized that she had been lying on Izzy all night, the thought didn't bother her at all, but instead of showing maybe understanding, in the sense that all that had happened was accidental and obliviously done, she showed anger. She didn't know why, but since everyone was there, she was just embarrassed. 

"How _dare_ you try to take advantage of me!" 

Everyone stopped taunting and teasing and looked over in Miyako's direction, surprised at her tone... 

"Take advantage of you?" Koushirou asked in surprise. The surprise then soon turned to anger at the accusation. "I wouldn't bother!" 

"_Sure_ you wouldn't," Miyako retorted. "Why else would you hold me like that! You were trying something!" 

"I was not! You were, um, making the moves on me!" 

"I was not! Why would I bother trying to get with somebody like you when there are decent people around!?" 

"The same applies to you, I wouldn't want someone like you, either!" 

"You'd probably rather date your computer than a real human being, you computer geek pipsqueak!" Miyako argued back, folding her arms. 

"Hey, only Mimi is allowed to call me that!" 

"Who cares if she does or if I do, it's true! You...you...pervert! How _dare_ you put your hands all over me while I'm asleep and most vulnerable!" 

Right now, Izzy was so angry that he was trying to come up with something to counter what Miyako had just said to him. 

"There's nothing there...you're nothing but a scrawny, food deprived, four-eyed boy chasing geek!" 

Before Miyako could say anything else, Sora broke the two away from each other to avoid any more conflict. 

"That is enough!" she shouted. "I don't know what's going on, but stop it anyway. We have a flight to catch, and---" 

"Forget it, I'm not going," Koushirou interrupted. 

"Neither am I!" 

"Oh no you're not! If you're staying, then I'm going!" 

"No way, I want to go!" 

"Why don't you just stay home?" 

"Because I want to see Mimi!" 

"So do I!" 

"She's _my_ friend!" 

"She's my friend too, and I've known her longer than you have and we actually had the same classes together before she moved to America!" 

"But she never associated with you until the Digital World stuff, am I right?" 

"So what, I still knew her longer than you!" 

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Yamato shouted, growing annoyed with the both of them. "Get yourselves ready, now! Both of you are going and that's final! We're already down two people, we don't want to lose another two. Think of how disappointed Mimi would be if you guys didn't show up!" 

The two "hmmphed" and muttered, "Fine!" 

/Flashback> 

"That seemed kind of pointless," Mimi said with a sweat drop. 

"We aren't finished yet," Sora sighed as she continued. 

Flashback> 

The group was now at the airport, boarding the plane and finding their seats according to their ticket numbers. 

"You know, we have two extra seats now," Hikari reminded the others. 

"And TK can take one of the extra seats, I'll sit next to you, Hikari-chan!" Daisuke smiled. 

"What are you talking about?!" Takeru retorted. "_I_ was going to sit beside her." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah!" 

Kari shook her head and wandered off to her seat, leaving the two bickering teens in the aisle. Izzy found his seat and remembered his fear. Miyako came up to him and sat down in the seat next to him without even realizing it. 

Izzy was still a bit cross with her and made a smart remark... 

"Sure you want to sit next to a pervert like me? I might feel you up or something." 

This irritated Miyako terribly. 

"I didn't see you sitting there! Why don't you move!" 

"_Me_?!" the boy asked in surprise. "I was here first!" 

"You just sat there to annoy me! My ticket spe_cifically_ says that this seat is the one I am supposed to be seated in." 

"And mine says the same thing; I'm supposed to be in the seat beside it." 

"Well, I'm not sitting here beside you." 

"You are quite capable of moving yourself, you know," Koushirou responded coldly. "I'll be fine here without you." 

"Maybe I _like_ the aisle seats!" 

"I'm sure that one of the others wouldn't mind if you sat beside them. There _are_ two extra seats available since Iori and Jou didn't come along, which is really tragic since they're much better company than _you_ are." 

"Like _you're_ any better," Miyako argued. "You have the personality of wood!" 

"Nice of you to notice," he replied cooly, giving her a smug smile. He then leaned over to her and whispered, "Who's the perv now?" 

"How, how _dare_ you accuse me of such a thing!" Miyako nearly stuttered. "I said you had the personality of wood! I wasn't thinking of anything else, nor was I looking!!" 

The girl got so fed up with Izzy that she decided to move. 

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry to see you go," Koushirou said, his voice filled with sarcasm and fake sympathy. "My ticket says that I _am_ supposed to be a seat back. Oh dear, my mistake." 

"Goodbye, I hope you whine and cry like a baby, scaredy cat!" 

The girl then remembered something and a big grin spread across her face. 

"Hey everyone," she shouted as loud as she could, "I wouldn't sit by the redhead over here. He'll probably end up wetting his pants since he's such a big fraidy cat! He has a fear of flying in planes!" 

With that, the girl turned and walked off and took the extra seat, leaving Izzy with one embarrassed look on his face, which soon turned to anger. He was so mad at Miyako, he just couldn't think of anything to say. He just turned his attention towards the window and didn't utter another word. 

Sora's seat was right next to Tai's and Matt's was right next to Izzy's; well, actually it would've been the exact seat Izzy was in. Yamato was supposed to have been seated by Miyako, but he took the one beside him anyway, the one Miyako would've sat in, if it weren't for Izzy. He wouldn't have sat there at all, if Sora hadn't made him. He was pretty much pleading with her to switch seats since Izzy was so edgy and that he wouldn't get edgy with someone like her, but Sora didn't want to take any chances either. Tai just smirked at his friend since he had to suffer by sitting beside Izzy. 

"I _would_ switch seats with you," Taichi started, "but you _did_ steal that spot I wanted to sleep in last night." 

"Aww, Tai! You know him better than I do! You knew him before your trip to the Digital World five years ago through Soccer!" 

"Sorry, I think you two should get to know each other beter," Taichi nearly laughed. 

Matt rolled his eyes and reluctantly took the seat next to Izzy... 

Miyako sat by herself and Ken sat by Kari, who pretty much begged him to sit with her since she was embarrassed by both Takeru and Daisuke. They were still in the aisle arguing over who would sit by her. He was actually planning on sitting by Miyako until Kari started begging. 

The two boys were now playing, the game of *Janken. 

"Best two out of three!" Daisuke said. 

TK nodded. 

"Jan-ken Poi!" the two called out. 

Both boys put out *guu. 

"Again!" Takeru ordered. 

"Jan-ken Poi!" 

Once again, both threw out the same thing... 

"I don't want anyone to know that I know them," Hikari said, shaking her head at the two. "Thanks for sitting beside me, Ichijouji-kun." 

The boy looked back at Miyako who looked terribly upset. He really wanted to try and talk with her, but sighed. 

"Sure thing, Hikari-san." 

"Cheater!! You threw out paper and changed it to rock really fast since you saw I had scissors!" Takeru shouted at Daisuke. 

"Did not, I'm no cheater!" 

The two started accusing the other of cheating. All of the Odaiba Chosens sighed and shook their heads at the two, minus Miyako, who was in her own world, same with Izzy. Both were too preoccupied with their own problems to notice or even care. 

The argument didn't last too long. A stewardess spoke over the microphone and asked the both of them to sit down and that they're the reason they weren't taking off. The two boys looked around and noticed that everyone had taken their seats and they were also getting some very displeased looks from the other passengers who were ready to go. The two boys turned red from embarrassment and went to take the leftover two seats. Since Miyako seemed kind of edgy, they took the seats behind her, which would've been for Iori and Jou if they were there. The plane then took off... 

/Flashback> 

"Gosh, that's awful," Mimi frowned. "But what I don't understand is why the two started arguing to begin with." 

"My guess is that Miyako was embarrassed," Sora said. "She technically started the argument with her accusations." 

"We have to cheer them up _some_how," Mimi said, determined to get the two to have a good time. 

"Somebody needs to," Yamato muttered. "I don't have the patience to deal with people who act like that." 

"Well, I _was_ planning for us all to have a beach party tonight, and then sightsee tomorrow." 

"Cool! I promised to pick up a souvenir for Iori. If we go sightseeing tomorrow, I'll be able to." 

"Sure thing, Daisuke," Mimi smiled. "But first, let's get you all settled in. 

The girl led them into the beach house and showed them where they all would be staying... 

*********************************** 

Note: You all haven't seen one of these in a while from me, huh? Well, for the record, Janken is the game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. 

Guu = Stone   
Choki = Scissors   
Paa = Paper. 

The phrase, "Jan-ken Poi!" is just the phrase you use when you play...sorta like here, we say, "Rock, Paper, Scissor!" 


	6. The Disastrous Beach Party!

See, what did I tell ya, a totally pointless argument, right? Well, this part mentions Iori and Jou. Even though they aren't vacationing with the others, it'd be nice to know what they're doing during their vacation, right? There's also some more "pointless arguing" and some regrettable things are going to be said. Will these two ever shut up, make up, and get together? 

Well, time for the disclaimer...I do not own any thing associated with Digimon in general, nya. 

Part 6: The Disastrous Beach Party! 

It was a nice, sunny Monday in Odaiba, where we see a 17-year-old, glasses wearing boy headed towards a certain Martial Arts dojo. 

"This ought to be interesting," Jou muttered as he made his way towards the school. 

It didn't take long before the boy reached the school, meeting Iori outside of it. 

"Hi, Jou-san!" 

"Hey, Iori-kun. I'm ready for my first day of work." 

"Sure thing, come right up." 

The two entered the school and walked up the steps and greeted Grandfather Chikara Hida. Jou bowed politely and thanked the old man for letting him work there for the summer. He could use the extra cash, of course, but he would also be learning about the Martial Arts and its history at the same time. 

It was Iori's grandfather's idea to have Jou work there for the summer. Iori mentioned to his grandfather how Jou wanted to become a doctor and how he was going to attend college after he graduated from High School that next year, which meant that he was going to need some kind of extra cash for materials. After hearing that, the old man asked Jou if he would like to work for him for the summer instead of just volunteering. 

"I am ready to start working for you, sir." 

"Sure thing, Jou. First, we must get all of the equipment ready for the pupils that will be attending today's lessons and then after that, we must keep plenty of liquids nearby so that no one gets too thirsty or dehydrated during our sessions and we _all_ know what the best drink is..." 

"Ojiisama," Iori groaned while shaking his head. 

"*Prune Juice!" 

"Oh brother," the younger boy muttered under his breath. 

"Prune juice?" Jou asked in bewilderment. 

"So, Jou, your first task is to go buy a few packs of prune juice." 

"Oh-kay," Jou said slowly and with uncertainty. He was wondering if Mr. Hida was being serious, if he was just joking around, or either testing him. 

"Iori, go along with him to make sure he picks up the right brand and have it put on my tab." 

"Yes, grandfather," Iori responded unenthusiastically. 

The two left and headed towards the Ai-Mart, the convenience store that was run by Miyako's family, which was right under the apartment complex that Iori, Miyako, and Takeru lived in. 

"Do we _really_ have to buy prune juice? Was your grandfather seriouis?" 

"Nah," Iori said with reassurance. "We'll just get those energy drinks that come in the packs like prune juice does for the pupils. Ojiisama never notices since his eye sight is starting to go. He needs glasses, but he refuses to buy them since he's so stubborn." 

"How can a man so wise refuse to get glasses if he needs them?" 

"Like I said, stubbornness. He's _very_ stubborn. That's also why he insists on giving his students prune juice instead of bottled water. Just because he really likes prunes and prune like products, he insists on torturing everyone else with them." 

The two continued to walk until they reached the store, which was very close by. The two were now shopping around for drinks. 

"Hey Jou-san, I just realized something." 

"What?" Jou asked, picking up a juice pack. 

"I forgot to give my plane ticket to Miyako-san." 

"Come to think of it, I did too. Oh well, we'll find something to do with them." 

The two had all of the drinks they needed and went up to the counter. Miyako's mother was running the counter today. 

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Inoue-san," Iori greeted politely. 

"Hi there Iori, Jou. Are these drinks for your grandfather's students, Iori?" 

"Yep." 

"Okay," the woman said as she started to ring up the amount on the cash register. "The total is the same price as usual." 

"Could you put it on my grandfather's tab, please?" 

"Sure thing," the woman nodded. "Your grandfather is a man of honor and always keeps his word." 

"So in other words, he always pays on time?" Jou asked. 

"Bingo!" Mrs. Inoue smiled. 

"Arigatou," Iori bowed. 

"Doumo," Jou bowed. 

"You're very welcome. By the way, how come you two didn't go on that trip?" 

"Well, I promised to help ojiisama during my summer break." 

"I had too much summer work assigned from school." 

"I know what _that's_ like. I remember that in my last year of high school, I had a lot of work to do over my summer break. No time for fun at all that summer." 

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about that stuff yet." 

"Consider yourself lucky, Iori-kun. I still have the rest of 11th grade and then 12th next year to worry about." 

"Well, we better get going, Mrs. Inoue. Thank you for the stuff," Iori told her. 

"No problem," she smiled. 

The two exited the store and headed back to the dojo. 

"Consider your first task done. We have enough drinks to last us the next couple of weeks, and all of the prune juice is for my grandfather." Iori shuddered a bit at the thought of drinking all of that prune juice. He calmed down a bit and continued. "And all of the fruit juices and energy drinks are for the students." 

"But you technically did everything." 

"It doesn't matter too much, let's just hurry back." 

The older boy nodded and hurried along... 

Now that we know what the two Sincere and Reliable ones of the group are up to, let's get back to the others... 

The hostess was sitting at the kitchen table, in a depressed mood, along with Hikari and Sora, whom of which were trying to cheer her up... 

"What a _disastrous_ night," Mimi groaned, resting her head in her hands. 

Flashback> 

It was now late in the afternoon and Mimi decided to start the beach party up. 

"Okay everyone, time for my beach party!" the girl announced. "Everyone go throw on your swimsuits and meet me down on the beach!" 

Everyone did as she said, excited over the thought, although Izzy was a bit reluctant to participate. He wasn't really a party person. Besides, he didn't want to do anything including Miyako. He was still a bit mad at her for what she said on the plane and embarrassing him, but not as mad as he was at himself. He hated the fact that he and Miyako had, had an argument. He had argued with Taichi a lot of times, but it never made him feel as bad as he did now. 

He shrugged it off and walked off to get ready. He figured that Mimi wasn't going to let him sit around and do nothing--Miyako too for that matter, if the two were on speaking terms. 

After a while, all of the kids were on the beach, dressed for the occasion of course. Mimi had the music blasting and Matt had started up a bonfire since it was getting a bit dark out. 

Izzy shook his head at the group and walked off. He just wasn't in the mood to party. It wasn't his style, but whenever he _was_ involved in a social activity, such as a party, he normally attempted to try to fit in or find someone to talk with that he knew, etc., but this time, he treated everyone as if they were strangers to him. 

Miyako had forgotten all about Izzy and their argument since she had talked with Ken. He cheered her up. He was also dancing with her now--that was another reason why Izzy had wandered off. He despised the sight of Miyako and Ken acting so chummy with one another, not that he hated Ken or anything. He got along pretty well with him. 

After a while, everyone had stopped dancing and started to swim, eat the food Matt was barbequing, and do other things that one would when on the beach. 

"Hey, where's Izzy?" Mimi asked while looking around. 

Izzy could hear everyone from his "hiding spot," I guess you could call it. He was just a little ways down the beach from them, but since it was kind of dark, no one could see him. 

"You know, I haven't seen him," Sora said. 

"Me neither," the others responded. 

Mimi then asked Miyako if she had seen Izzy, which resulted in the girl stubbornly crossing her arms and sneering. 

"Miyako?" 

"He's probably off doing something perverted!" 

The girl was obviously still upset with Izzy and was mad at everything she had said to him, but she still couldn't forgive him because of what he said back. It really hurt her and she wasn't expecting Izzy to argue back, she was expecting him to just say, "I'm sorry," just to end the argument and to end the discussion, like he would with any other person, but this time, he just didn't... 

When she sat down beside Koushirou on the plane, she was actually planning on apologizing to him, but since Izzy started talking first, throwing insults out to her, she retaliated the best way she knew how...insulting back. 

"Honestly Miyako," Mimi said, surprised at her young friend's attitude. 

"It's probably true! He'd rather spend time alone with his computer than with people or maybe he's attacking some other helpless victim, trying to take advantage of them." 

The girl went on and on with her accusations of Izzy. The more she talked, the worse Izzy felt. Not only was Miyako insulting him and degrading his character, she was making him look like some sex crazed maniac, which he was not. He was the perfect gentleman, as lots of people have pointed out. The redhead then couldn't take the insults anymore and walked back towards where the others were... 

The others just saw the look on Izzy's face and remained quiet as he approached the still talking Miyako, who stopped talking abruptly. 

"Izzy!" the girl said in surprise. 

"Hi, Miyako. I hope you're happy going around telling everybody that I'm a pervert! Well, I have one thing to say to you. If you're going to go around telling people that I'm a pervert, which you _claim_ is the truth, then I'll just tell people the truth about you." 

The girl looked at Izzy wondering what he could've meant. The others were just as curious. 

"I'm sorry, Miyako, but everyone knows that you're easy," the boy said with no feeling. "Lost of boys in school say so." 

The girl stood there, shocked at the accusation, just as the others were. That was definitely not like Izzy. He would never say such a thing. 

"But, but, that's not true!" 

"_Sure_ it isn't. You dress as if you want every boy to notice you!" 

"I do not! My skirts aren't _that_ short!" 

"You show off more than what you should, which means you're _definitely_ easy." 

The girl looked at Izzy, wondering if he was playing, but the look on his face said otherwise. His expression was indeed serious, but his eyes looked as if it was filled with hurt...like he had been deceived by someone important to him, but Miyako didn't seem to notice that. 

The boy then turned away and ran back towards the beach house. Everyone was still flabbergasted by what happened. Miyako felt as if she wanted to cry...one of her best friends had just indirectly called her a "slut," which she was not. Sure her skirt was a bit on the "short" side, but that was only because she was tall for a second year Junior High girl and she hadn't gotten her uniform altered yet; same with some of her regular clothes. She had an unexpected growth spurt, but she never felt her skirts were all _that_ short... 

Ken walked over to Miyako and placed a hand on her shoulder. The girl shook her head and ran off, tears flooding her eyes. She was too upset to talk right now. She hated herself for accusing Izzy of being a pervert. Deep down, she knew it wasn't true. She really felt that she wasn't worthy to possess the "Digimental of Purity." She was being very selfish and was on a definite ego trip, which is why she started arguing with Izzy to begin with. 

Izzy ended up going back to the room he was staying in, the one Mimi showed him to earlier, and slammed the door. He hated himself even more. He hated the fact that he had said those things to Miyako. He just wasn't himself. He was just mad at her, yet, at the same time, he wasn't. He just wanted to make her feel bad for everything she had said about him, but now he was wondering if he had gone too far. He knew it wasn't true. As a matter of fact, whenever anyone said anything bad about Miyako or even what Izzy himself had accused Miyako of, he would defend her. The girl was pretty pure when it came to those kinds of things and he, of all people, knew that.... 

/Flashback> 

"Don't blame yourself, Mimi-san," Hikari said with a gentle smile, patting the older girl on the back. "It's not your fault that both Miyako-san and Koushirou-san ruined the mood of the party." 

"Yes it is! _I'm_ the hostess! My job is to keep everyone entertained and happy." 

"If they aren't willing to cooperate, then you can't blame yourself for it," Sora told her. 

"I guess," she frowned. 

A certain big-haired boy entered the room that Mimi, Sora, and Hikari were in, which was the kitchen. He went over to the fridge and took out a soda. 

"You shouldn't get so down, Mimi," Taichi said while popping the top on the soda. "Sora and Kari are right. "It's not _your_ fault that Miyako and Koushirou are acting like a couple of spoiled brats. Miyako just got embarrassed and I guess my teasing didn't help. Instead of Izzy backing down from an argument, like he would normally, he just argued back, but his ego was probably crushed when Miyako accused him of those things." 

The boy started to down the soda...taking gulp after gulp... 

"I _guess_ you guys are right." 

"Of course," Hikari smiled. 

Tai spit out the soda he was drinking into the nearby sink. 

"Ick, what _is_ this stuff?!" he asked, walking over to where the girls were. "It's all chunky and stuff!" 

Kari and Sora started to laugh at Tai. 

"You should always look at labels before you start drinking stuff out of a fridge, Tai," Sora said between laughs. 

"Um, that's a health drink that Michael's father used to endorse," Mimi explained. "It's not very good _or_ tasty and is filled with tofu, carrots, tomatoes, wheat germ, rutabagas, stuff like that. It's supposed to grow hair on your chest if you're a man and it's supposed to make you stronger." 

The girl then got a pondering look. 

"What's wrong?" Hikari asked. 

"Hmm, I wonder how long it's been there. They haven't used this beach house in over a year and that drink hasn't been sold or made in over a year either. I bet that drink is spoiled now." 

"Ack, I've been poisoned!!" 

The boy ran to the sink and filled up a glass with water to get the awful taste from out of his mouth. While this was happening, Yamato walked in shaking his head at what he had just witnessed in the room he had just left. Ken walked in shortly behind him. 

"Anyone know what's up with Takeru and Daisuke?" Yamato asked. "They're eyeing each other like a couple of Hawkmon or something, like they don't trust each other." 

"I don't even _want_ to know," Hikari sighed. 

"It's that bet they have going on probably," Ken said while taking a seat at the table. 

"What bet?" Sora asked. 

"The two bet each other that they could go throughout this entire trip without wearing their favorite ensemble--for Takaishi, it's that hat of his, for Motomiya, it's his goggles that Yagami gave him--the winner has to be the other's slave for an entire month." 

"That's the _stupidest_ thing I ever heard of!" Hikari said in disgust. "Who initiated this bet?" 

"I don't remember. I think it was Takaishi, but I was still sleepy at the time and I really didn't care, but does it really matter? They both agreed to it." 

"What's wrong with you, Tai?" Yamato laughed, noticing his friend over at the sink. "Trying out for the part of a camel on us in case we end up in the desert." 

"Very funny," Taichi wheezed in a raspy voice like he had just swallowed something very hot. 

"I could use a drink, where are they?" 

Mimi was about to warn Matt about the health drinks and to look in the bottom of the fridge for juices and sodas, until Tai smirked and stepped in, motioning Mimi not to say anything. 

"I'll show you," Taichi offered. "This place is _totally_ stocked!!" 

The boy went over to the fridge and showed him all of the drinks. 

"Wow, this is pretty cool." 

He then did the same thing Tai did and took out a can, without looking to see what it is. 

"Thanks, Tai." 

"You're welcome," Taichi smiled mischievously. 

The boy started to gulp down the drink...he then spit it out in the sink and screamed in disgust. Tai snickered. 

"What the hell was that!?" Yamato coughed. 

"Tai, that was mean of you to trick him like that." 

"You didn't stop him, did you?" 

Sora couldn't say anything. She thought the joke was funny herself, but Tai's reaction was funnier to her. 

Mimi then told him the same thing she had Tai. 

"You're dead, Yagami," Yamato started, his voice just as raspy as Tai's was earlier, "but first, I need some water." 

Matt ran to the sink and drank tons of water, like Tai had... 

"What's the deal, Matt?" Taichi asked with a smirk. "Trying to turn into a camel on us in case we end up lost in the desert?" 

Matt just gave Tai an evil stare and continued drinking the water. 

"I hope there's nothing else messed up in that drink that could cause some kind of a strange side effect." 

"Such as?" Ken asked. 

"I think steroids are in that drink and those two _did_ drink a lot of it." 

"What's the big deal about steroids?" Hikari asked innocently. "I heard they aren't all that good for you. Are they deathly?" 

Tai screamed out in fear and said, "No, it can cause something even _worse_ than death to happen!" 

"What?" Hikari asked, still not understanding. 

"Nothing much, Hikari-san," Ken responded cooly. "It just causes a bit of shrinkage." 

"How can you say that in such a calm manner!?" Taichi asked. 

"I didn't drink it," Ken said with a Kaizer-like smirk, "you guys did." 

"You mean my brother is going to shrink and turn into a midget?" 

Everyone nearly face faulted from her response. 

"What?" 

"Um, this effect only happens to guys, Hikari-chan...this shrinking thing to a certain part of their body," Sora informed her with a sweat drop. 

"OH!" Kari then came to a realization, catching on to what Sora was saying. "_Oh_!" 

"We didn't drink _that_ much, maybe there's still hope," Yamato said. 

"Maybe we can take some kind of a pill or a drink to prevent it from happening!" Taichi said. "I couldn't live with such a defect!" 

"What if there's a side effect from _that_!?!" 

"Of course you have to use steroids for a long time for that to happen," Mimi laughed. "Besides, I don't think that's even true." 

"You had me worried for nothing!" Taichi shouted, throwing his arms up into the air. 

"Hey, why don't you keep on drinking the drinks and see if it's true or not," Mimi joked while standing up. "I'm sure someone here could keep tabs on it, especially since you drank more than Yamato, meaning the effects will be more noticeable with you." 

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Taichi said, giving Mimi an, 'I can't believe you said that,' look. 

"You know, size doesn't really matter," Sora stated wisely, knowingly, uneasily, and a bit awkwardly - due to the subject of discussion. 

"Speak for yourself," Taichi muttered. 

"Anyway," Yamato sweat dropped, ignoring everything that was said by both Mimi and Sora, "now that I know I'm not going to shrink and ruin any chances that I may have at happiness or dating or marriage in the future, what are we doing today?" 

"Sightsee, then tomorrow, we're going on a boat ride." 

"Like a cruise?" Hikari asked. 

"Yep," Mimi nodded. 

"Ooh, can I be the captain?" 

"Um, Tai, do you even know _how_ to operate a boat?" Mimi asked. 

"No, but I'm sure I could swing it." 

"Yeah, swing is right into an iceberg and cause a shipwreck," Yamato remarked sarcastically. 

"But we're in a tropical climate," Ken pointed out. 

"This is _Tai_ we're talking about here," Yamato said with his arms crossed, smirking slightly. "He'd probably _find_ a way to hit one anyway." 

Tai stuck his tongue out at Matt. 

"It's not safe, Tai. I have more experience than you sailing, and---" 

"Well, I'll make sure to have my spot on the lifeboat ready," Yamato interrupted. "I have dibs on the first one!" 

"Quiet you!" Mimi laughed as she playfully hit Matt, who also laughed. "I have lots of experience sailing. Michael has tons more, though, but I'm not going to be operating this boat. A young man named Jason McKenzie is. He works for Michael's family and normally sails their boats, whenever they use that big cruise-sized yacht of theirs." 

"Oh, so I don't need to wear two life jackets after all," Yamato smirked. 

"Remind me to toss you overboard once we get on," Mimi threatened, her right hand on her hip. 

"Sure thing," Yamato responded playfully, "if you come along with me." 

The girl stuck her tongue out at Matt and continued on. 

"Now, let's get going." 

"Wait, we can't leave without Miyako-san, Izumi, Motomiya, or Takaishi," Ken said. 

"Why _not_ leave Takeru and Daisuke," Hikari joked. "They're obviously busy with their bet." 

"I'll go get Koushirou," Mimi offered. "Ken, you go get Miyako, and Hikari, you can get both Takeru and Daisuke. After you guys round up everyone, meet us out front. Our transportation awaits us!" 

"Okay," the two nodded. 

"Wait, has anyone talked with Izzy since those incidents he's had with Miyako?" 

They all shook their heads. 

"He's been too edgy to talk with," Taichi explained. 

"Every time we ask what's wrong, he jumps down our throats for it and says that he doesn't want to talk about it," Yamato added. 

"He's probably still embarassed," Taichi said sadly. "But that still doesn't explain what his deal was _before_ we left." 

"You were there, the stuff with Miyako." 

"No, before that, Sora. The night be_fore_ we left. He was edgy and short patient then," Taichi informed her. 

"I talked with Miyako-san last night, but the conversation didn't last long," Hikari said quietly. "She was too upset to talk and this morning, I left her in the bath. She wasn't in the mood to talk, even though I tried very hard to." 

"We should put those two in one of the bedrooms and lock the door!" 

"Tai, where is your mind!" Sora asked in surprise. 

"Not where yours is, obviously," he smirked. 

Sora playfully hit Tai who laughed at her. 

"You know what I mean!" the girl retorted. "We lock them in until they can come to terms with one another and stop arguing!" 

"I still wonder what's been going on with Izzy lately," Yamato muttered. 

Everyone shrugged and started to head out. Kari went to the living room where Takeru and Daisuke were, playing a game of Checkers. Neither one of them was any good at Chess and wouldn't be able to spot a winning move if their lives depended on it. 

She told the two that Mimi said to go out front. Both boys agreed and ran up beside Kari. The girl shook her head and walked out, both boys trailing her... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ken was at the door of the room Miyako was sharing with Hikari. Everyone was sharing a room: Sora was sharing with Mimi, Taichi was sharing with Yamato, Jou would've been sharing with Koushirou, if Jou would've been there, Iori would've been sharing with Ken, if he would've been there, and Daisuke was sharing with Takeru. So right now, both Koushirou and Ken have rooms to themselves... 

The boy knocked on the door and walked in. He saw that the beds were nicely made up and a few hair care products were laid out. 

"Miyako-san, Miyako-san," he called. 

The boy walked into the room a bit farther, but heard some crying. 

"Miyako-san?" he called again. 

He saw Miyako sitting in the bathroom that connected Mimi and Sora's room to Miyako and Kari's. She was sitting on the toilet, holding her knees up to her chest, and crying. She was already dressed...she was wearing a white T-shirt, a pair of blue jean shorts, and a blue beret on her head. 

"Miyako, what's wrong?" Ken asked in alarm, running to her side. 

The girl looked up, vision blurred, and saw Ken standing there. 

"Ken," she said, removing her glasses and wiping her eyes, "what are you doing here?" 

"We're about to go out sightseeing today, and I came up to get you." 

"I'm not going anyplace today," the girl responded sullenly, trying not to cry any more than what she had. "I just want to go home." 

"Why?" 

"You heard what he said! He said that boys talk about me behind my back." 

"So what if they do? You know it's not true." 

The girl jerked her head up in surprise. 

"You mean...those rumors that people speak of are true? Izzy wasn't making that up?" 

The boy turned his head. That was the only answer Miyako needed, which caused her to cry again. 

"They're just jerks. You _do_ wear your skirts kind of short, but I know that you aren't 'easy' or anything like that. Most of the guys who believe that are guys who can't get dates themselves. Besides, no one really believes those rumors, those who count I mean. Everyone knows that you're a decent girl. You don't even date anyone. Why anyone would believe those rumors are dumb anyway." He then muttered, "Only boys you've turned down for dates, according to Daisuke and Takaishi." 

Miyako still sniffled a bit, taking in all that Ken had said. 

"Why would Izumi say something like that anyway? I've heard him defend Miyako before," Ken thought. "It was that time when my school was playing theirs in a soccer match and Takahiro was spreading those rumors about Miyako just because she turned down going on a date with him. He's a jerk anyway and has a bad rep. He always does something like that when he can't get his way." 

"You mean, nobody believes those rumors?" Miyako finally spoke up. 

"No way, everyone knows you don't go out with boys much and that it's pretty tough to get a date with you," Ken smirked. "I know you've never gone out with Takahiro, even though he says he did, which is how the stupid rumors started. I never believed them, though." 

"That jerk! He _always_ bugs me for a date, but I keep telling him no and that I don't like him in that way, even though it _is_ considered rude to tell someone that! Oh _wait_ until I get back home! I'll give _him_ a piece of my mind with my fists!" 

"You know how he is...it's his way or no way. All of the Nazowa brothers are like that. His two older brothers, Satoshi and Keitaro are worse." 

"But how could he say such things about me? How could Izzy _believe_ them?!" 

"I know for a fact that he doesn't." 

"But he---" 

"You know what, never mind. Let's just get going. Mimi-san said to meet her in front. 'Our transportation awaits us!'" 

The girl nodded and stood up, but washed her face first. She had been crying for quite a while and her face was stained with tears. After she finished, the two headed towards the bedroom door to leave. She then gave Ken a hug. The boy smiled. 

"What's the hug for?" 

"For cheering me up," she smiled at him. "Thank you." 

He nodded and the two walked out of the room and headed towards the front door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The tan-haired girl, wearing the mid driff and white jean shorts, knocked on the door of Izumi Koushirou. 

"Izzy, oh Izzy!" 

It didn't take long, but Izzy answered the door. He saw Mimi smiling at him, like always. 

"Hi, Mimi-san," he responded gloomily. 

Mimi noticed that it looked like Izzy hadn't slept a wink and he looked incredibly depressed. 

"Well, we're getting ready to leave and--" 

"Go ahead." 

"Koushirou, you can't stay cooped up in here all day." 

"Why not?" 

"Well, this is a vacation," she reminded him. "You're supposed to be enjoying yourself, not moping around." 

Izzy walked away and sat down on the bed. Mimi walked in and sat down beside him. 

"What's going on?" 

"What kind of a question is that?" he asked in surprise. "You _know_ what's going on." 

"Maybe, but I just want to know what's going on with you and Miyako. This isn't like you." 

"She started it!" 

"But who's going to be mature enough to end it?" 

The boy got quiet and then tried his best to change the subject. 

"You know what...let's get going. I really don't feel like sitting around here all day." 

The boy got up and headed towards the door while Mimi frowned. She just didn't understand what was up with Izzy. If he hadn't ended their first argument with an insult, it probably would've been over by now. She then got up and walked out front, where everyone was standing around in shock. There, in the front yard, was a helicopter. Izzy got a somewhat freaked out look on his face. Miyako glanced in his direction and noticed it. 

"Oh no, Izzy's fear of flying!" Miyako thought in concern. "I hope he'll be all right." 

"If I freak out in a plane, what makes them think I'll like a helicopter any better!" the boy muttered to himself. "I wish Miyako could sit with me. I'd feel better if she did..." 

"Okay everyone," Mimi announced. "Hop in so we can go inland to sightsee and shop!" 

Everyone hopped into the helicopter, along with a reluctant Izzy, and the pilot took off... 

*********************************** 

Note: Here's something you may or may not know. In the original, that isn't really "prune juice," that Iori's grandfather drinks. They're really energy drinks, like "Gaytorade" or something along the lines of that. If I got my facts mixed up, which wouldn't surprise me, just correct me. As far as I know, they're really energy drinks. 


	7. Day 1 in ParadiseThe Shopping Trip and D...

Sorry it took me a while to get this up. FF.net was acting silly on me. Thanks for the previous reviews all and I hope you're enjoying this fic so far. I guess you could say that Miyako and Koushirou are a bit friendlier towards each other in this part. Now, as usual, I do not own any of these characters or places normally associated with the games, show, manga, etc. 

Part 7: Day 1 in Paradise…The Shopping Trip and Dinner! 

The group was now in town, sightseeing and buying souvenirs and clothes. Hikari used this to her advantage; her two lovesick slaves were doing practically everything for her. They were in a gift shop now. 

"I wonder what Iori would like," Daisuke muttered while looking around. 

"How about key chain," Takeru suggested. 

"People always buy key chains as souvenirs when they can't think of anything else to get!" 

"I know what we could get Jou." 

"Me too!" 

"A book on the history of this place," the two said together. 

"I think I'll get Iori a T-shirt," Daisuke finally decided. 

"I'm getting him a key chain." 

"Ooh," Hikari responded slyly as she looked over some jewelry, "this is cute." 

"Whatever it is, I'll get it for you Kari!" Daisuke offered, running to her side. 

"Bug off! _I'm_ buying her whatever she wants!" 

"No you're not!" 

"Yes I am!" 

"Play you for it." 

The blonde nodded. Kari shook her head at the two, but still thought it was cute that they were so anxious to go out of their way just for her. 

"Ready?" Takeru asked. 

"Ready!" Daisuke nodded. 

"Jan-ken poi!!" 

Daisuke threw out rock and Takeru threw out paper... 

"Yeah!" Takeru cheered. 

"Aww man," Daisuke groaned over the loss. 

"Okay Kari, what is it that you would like?" 

"That pretty ring with the blue stone in it," she smiled sweetly. 

TK nodded and agreed to buy it. He picked up the ring that Kari was referring to and nearly fainted because of the price. He knew about American currency. Daisuke snickered a bit and went back to shopping for Iori. Takeru, reluctantly, paid for the ring, but the plus side out of the situation was that he got a hug out of Kari. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mimi was with Sora shopping around for something to wear. 

"I don't know," Sora said while looking at skirt. "What do you think about this one?" 

"I dunno, I don't think green is your color." 

"You know what, I think I'm going to buy me a sundress and a straw hat." 

"Yeah, it's one of the 'coolest' things to wear around here on warm days!" 

"Exactly what I was thinking! I'll get this yellow sundress." 

"Definitely," Mimi nodded. "Yellow is more your color." 

"Cool, let's go buy it." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Matt and Tai were looking at magazines...not _those_ kinds you pervs. :-p 

"How about this magazine?" Taichi asked. "It's about the biggest soccer stars of the world." 

"But it's in English." 

"We have Izzy, remember? He can translate it for us." 

"Where _is_ he anyway?" 

"Beats me," Taichi shrugged while looking through the sports magazine he had just picked up. "Probably hacking into government files again." 

"That's mean; you know he doesn't do that." 

"I know, I know. Just kidding around." 

"Well, I'm getting this magazine on the latest in music equipment," he said, picking up a magazine. "I could use some new equipment and this will help me figure out which I should get." 

"C'mon, let's go pay for it." 

"Oh _no_ you don't," Yamato interpolated. "You don't know a thing about American Currency...let's just go and get Mimi." 

"Okay, okay." 

The two walked off to the other part of the store where the clothes were. They figured that Mimi would be on that side of the store. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Miyako was with Ken looking at T-shirts. 

"I wouldn't mind this T-shirt. It'd make a good souvenir." 

"Yeah, it would," Miyako nodded in agreement. "I think I'll buy me a new hat. I'm getting a bit tired of this blue beret of mine. I've worn it for years." 

The girl eyed out a hat and tried it on. It was purplish and fashionable. It reminded her of Izzy for some reason and decided right then and there that she wanted to buy it. She took it off the rack and tried it on. 

"I like this one." 

"It suits you," Ken complimented. 

The girl smiled and then looked at the price and frowned. Ken and Miyako knew about American currency as well. 

"This costs _way_ too much! I can't afford this! The T-shirts are cheaper!" 

"Then stick with a shirt instead of a hat." 

"I guess I should, but I really wanted that beret," Miyako sighed. She then thought, "Izzy probably would've liked it." She shook of her thoughts of Izzy and said, "Well, I'll go and get that postcard and send it off to Iori." 

The girl sadly walked off with Ken, leaving the hat rack, but a mysterious person stepped up after they left and grabbed the hat... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

After everyone finished in the gift shop, and after Sora changed into her new outfit, they decided to sightsee some more. The place was really pretty with all of the white sandy beaches. 

Mimi decided to take the group out to dinner to a private island that Michael and his family always went to, but in order to get there, they had to sail there. It wasn't too big a deal though. There were a lot of other tourists around too and only rich people attended this island or those who have the cash. Mimi was lucky though since she was such good friends with Michael and his family. It was already pretty dark out...it was pretty much dusk. 

"Voila, welcome to the island!" 

"This place is remarkable!" Yamato whistled. 

"Yep," Mimi smiled. "Let's go and get some seats. This was my surprise for you all." 

A man walked up and led the group down a sidewalk lit with small laterns and there was a big table set up for them. There were three extra chairs there since Michael, Iori, and Jou weren't there. Everyone took a seat. 

Sora took the seat in between Yamato and Taichi. Beside Yamato, sat Takeru and Hikari and beside her was Daisuke. Beside Daisuke sat Ken and Miyako. Koushirou, who was holding a box, reluctantly took the seat beside Miyako. He was still feeling guilty and awkward being around her. Miyako didn't really seem to notice. She wasn't even really mad at Izzy anymore because of all that Ken had said, but she still felt that she should keep quiet around him. He hadn't really made any attempt to talk to her, so why should she try to talk with him... 

"I hope you all will enjoy this. It's a traditional fish fry and there's a show too!" 

"Cool, what kind of show?" Daisuke asked. 

"A calypso band and there'll probably be other forms of entertainment too!" 

"Cool!" everyone exclaimed. 

Mimi took the seat right next to Izzy, which meant that he couldn't move if he wanted to. 

All of the tables were nicely lit with candles due to night falling. 

One of the announcers on stage took out the microphone and started to say some stuff. 

"Hey there ladies and gentleman! Is everyone having a good time!" 

"Yeah!" all of the tourists cheered. 

"That's great everyone! And now, I would like to welcome a special girl who makes everybody smile and would do anything for her friends! Mimi Tachikawa!" 

The girl smiled and ran up onto the stage. 

"Hey there, Mimi." 

"Hi there, Miguel." 

"Mimi went through all of this trouble to give her friends the best time they've ever had!" the announcer told everyone. 

A spotlight shined down on the table that the Chosens were sitting at. Everyone around them clapped. The young man then handed the microphone to Mimi. 

"Hello every one. I just wanted to say that I'm glad that my friends could come and that I would do anything for them. Now, this song is for them." 

The guys in the back counted off and started to play some music while Mimi started to sing a song called, _Friend~Itsu Mademo Wasurenai~_ by AiM. 

*A/N: Hey, why not, she _is_ Mimi's voice actress and she _does_ sing that song. If you're wondering, that's the fourth movie-ending theme. More than likely, if I ever have a scene where Mimi is supposed to be singing something, I'm going to use a Maeda Ai (AiM) song since I like them so much. ^^* 

Although, the only people that could understand the song entirely were Mimi's friends, the other tourists enjoyed the song too. Mimi had a nice singing voice and the music was nice. The band members were even singing backup for her. 

After the song, she bowed and everyone clapped for her. She then went back to where her friends were and took her seat. 

"That was great, Mimi!" Miyako complimented. 

"Thanks a lot!" Sora thanked her. 

"That was cool!" Hikari cheered. 

"Nothing's too good for my friends!" Mimi smiled. 

The group then sat down and enjoyed dinner. After doing all of the various activities on the island, it was time to go. The group had missed the boat that the tourists take so Mimi called up Jason to come and get them in the yacht. It didn't take long, but he got there. 

"Everybody on!" Mimi instructed. 

Everyone stepped up the ramp onto the exclusive yacht. Mimi introduced Jason to all of them who greeted him politely. After everyone got settled, Jason set sail onto dark ocean waters... 


	8. A ThreeHour Tour

::RP does somersaults:: Yahoo, FF.net is back up again!! ::Stops jumping around happily:: Okay, now there's a lot of coupling hints in this section, a bit of one-sided stuff. Never mind that though. I hope you're enjoying this fic. Now, as always, I do not own any of these characters or places associated with the show. 

Part 8: A Three-Hour Tour... 

Tentomon: Why does that sound familiar? 

Gomamon: Yeah, like it's from a TV show or something. 

Palmon: Why are we here? 

Tentomon: Because we're curious about the title. 

Hawkmon: What kind of a title _is_ that anyway? 

Wormmon: Maybe my Ken-chan knows! 

Armadimon: Or maybe Iori! 

Piyomon: I bet it means that they're going on a tour for three hours. 

V-mon: No way, that's too obvious! 

Patamon: Maybe there's some hidden symbolism within the title that the readers have to somehow figure out. 

Everyone gives Patamon a look. 

Patamon: What? 

Tentomon: Only _I'm_ supposed to say things like that! _I'm_ the knowledgeable one! 

RP: HOLD it! What are you all doing here? This fic doesn't concern you all this time. 

All Digis: We're curious about the title... 

RP: Hey, leave the worrying about the title to the readers, now shoo on back to Vegas. *To get that completely, you'd have to read the last chapter of my fic, A Typical Day in Odaiba!, which I don't think is all that good. ^^* 

Tentomon: We would, but we ran out of things to bet. 

RP: You guys are broke? 

All Digis: (Nods and frowns) 

RP: Well, since I'm in a good mood, here... 

::Writes in that they get 13,000 in American dollars:: 

RP: There ya go, now each of you have exactly $1,000 to spend and bet. 

Betamon: Thanks RP! 

Agumon: Isn't she great guys! 

Tailmon: Definitely the greatest! 

V-mon: Not as great as you, Tailmon. ^_^ 

Tailmon: Um...yeah... 

RP: Now, all of you shoo so I can finish this fic. 

All Digis: Okay! 

*They all take off* 

RP: Good, now let's get this part started! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Earlier that Monday afternoon in Odaiba... 

"Okay, Jou-san, it's time for our break!" 

"Whew, good," Jou sighed out in relief. "This Kendo and Martial Arts stuff is hard." 

The two boys were now resting and eating some lunch prepared for them by Iori's grandfather, which caused both boys to frown. Everything was made from prunes. 

"It's good once you get used to it," Iori told Jou while holding his nose, glad that he could always go home to his mother's cooking. 

"Have _you_ gotten used to it?" Jou asked, holding his nose from the terrible smell the food was giving off. 

"No," the boy admitted. He then muttered, "But my body has become immune to it." 

"Want to go out for a bite to eat?" 

"Sure!" Iori said excitedly. He stood up and rushed to put his Kendo gear away. "Ojiisama, we are going out for our lunch break." 

"You don't want any of my Prune Surprise and Prune juice? I even made a special dessert for you. Prune Bread topped with Prune flavored honey." He then wisely stated, "It is very healthy for you and is nature's treat." 

"Um, well...I just thought we'd try something different since it's Jou's first day, grandfather," Iori said quickly with a nervous sweat drop, hoping to get away from the prune dishes. 

"If you must, then go right ahead," he smiled at him. "It _is_ his first day." 

"Thank you very much, ojiisama!" Iori bowed gratefully. 

The two boys put their equipment up and left. 

"I have this feeling that we won't be able to get away with this everyday." 

"No way," Iori sighed, wishing that they could. 

The two walked a couple of blocks to a burger joint. 

"Since it was my idea to eat out, I'll treat." 

"Wow, thanks Jou-san!" 

"No problem." 

The two ordered their food and sat down at a booth to eat it. Iori enjoyed the burger, fries, and shake very much. It was better than his usual dosage of prunes. 

"This is _much_ better than grandfather's Prune Surprise Casserole!" Iori said as he started to eat his fries. "Thank you_ so_ much for treating me!" 

"Yeah," Jou said while staring out into space. 

"Maybe we can talk ojiisama into letting us do this all the time." 

"Yeah..." 

The younger boy noticed Jou's spaced-out look and how the conversation was onesided as he continued to eat. He noticed that Jou hadn't touched any of his food. Iori was almost finished with his. 

"A meteor just hit the school and now you can't go anymore." 

"Yeah..." 

"I accidentally destroyed all of your homework assignments on your computer and broke the floppy that had all of your backup homework." 

"Yeah..." 

"I destroyed the entire computer that your homework assignments are on." 

"Yeah..." 

"Hello, what's wrong?" Iori asked while waving his hand in front of Jou's face. "I just said I destroyed your homework and your computer, and that you have no way of getting it back." 

"Yeah..." 

"Jou-san?" 

"Oh, huh?" 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, I just wish I were on that trip with the others. I was looking so forward to this trip until I got all of that schoolwork and I really wanted to see Mimi-kun. It's been a long time since I've seen her last," he explained to him. "It's been _too_ long...the girl is always on my mind now-a-days," he muttered to himself. 

"Well, I'm sure you'll get to see her another time." 

"Lucky Izzy...he gets to see her," he muttered. 

"Huh?" 

"Oh, sorry again," Jou apologized as he took a sip of his drink. "I was just thinking about how much fun I could be having right now with the others." 

"I wish we could've gone too. I'm sure the beaches are really nice there." 

"Yeah," Jou nodded. He looked at his watch and nearly choked on his drink. "Aww, we're late and I haven't even gotten half way through my burger." 

"That's because you were daydreaming the entire time. I'm finished." 

"Looks like I'm going to have to carry this stuff with me." 

"Yep. Hurry! We have to go!" 

The boy nodded and grabbed his food and both hurried back to Iori's grandfather's dojo... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Back to Mimi and the others after the party on the island... 

"Everybody on!" Mimi instructed. 

Everyone stepped up the ramp onto the exclusive yacht. Mimi introduced Jason to all of them who greeted him politely. After everyone got settled, Jason set sail   
onto dark ocean waters... 

"All aboard," Jason called. 

"Whoa, this thing is _huge_!" Taichi exclaimed. 

"Yeah, and this is just a _yacht_!" Sora agreed. 

The group was now sailing home and exploring the big yacht. 

"This is fun!" Daisuke laughed playfully as he let the wind hit his face. "I've never been on a cruise ship before!" 

"Anyone up for a game of shuffleboard?" 

"Shuffleboard?" Hikari asked. She then laughed, "Oniichan, you don't know how to play shuffleboard." 

"Well, we _are_ on a fancy looking boat and those old people on TV always play shuffleboard." 

"Tai, there's no shuffleboard on this yacht," Mimi explained to him, laughing a a bit herself. "It's not even the size of a typical cruise ship. This is just a really big yacht." 

Izzy had once again isolated himself from everyone, still holding on to the nicely wrapped box with purple ribbon. He sat there, staring down at it, sighing. 

"Hey Mimi, can we get some music while we sail back?" 

"Sure thing, Matt. We're going to be a while anyway since we're not going back to shore." 

"Where _are_ we going then?" 

"Back to the beach house, Daisuke." 

Yamato turned on some music to help liven things up. Everyone was dancing around, having fun, except for Ken and Koushirou. Koushirou was still a far ways off from everyone and Ken had been sitting the entire time with a frown on his face. The others noticed. 

"Hey, what's the matter?" Hikari asked in concern. "Get up and dance with me." 

Daisuke and Takeru were, once again, embarrassing themselves over who gets to dance with her, so she was avoiding them. 

"I dunno," he sighed uneasily. "I just don't like the idea of sailing at night. It's very dark out." 

"But there's a big, beautiful moon out, so it's not _too_ dark." 

"I guess, but I still have the feeling something isn't quite right." 

Kari shrugged. 

"Cheer up. Don't turn into Izzy on us," she told him. 

"Speaking of Izumi, where is he?" Ken asked. 

"On the other side of the ship holding a package," Sora said, walking up with Tai by her side. "I noticed he had it earlier. He just won't let it go." 

"He's acting stranger than usual," Taichi muttered. 

"Do you think he's still mad?" Hikari asked her brother. 

"Maybe, but why would he be avoiding us?" Taichi asked. "Miyako's the one who pissed him off, not us. He's been the invisible man this entire day!" 

"I guess we should just give him his space. When he's ready to join us, he will." 

"Yeah, Ichijouji-kun is right," Sora nodded in agreement. "We should all just back off." 

"Speaking of people who _never_ back off," Taichi started, "where's Miyako?" 

"Probably with Mimi-san and Yamato-san," Hikari responded. 

"Wouldn't him and Mimi make the cutest couple," Taichi teased. 

"Don't you start anything, Tai!" Sora scolded. "Look at the damage you did with Miyako-chan and Koushirou-kun. You accused them of making a cute couple and look what happened!" 

"Matt and me?" Mimi walked over, overhearing what was said. "Did Tai just say that Matt and me would make a cute couple?" 

"Did you say something about me?" Yamato walked over, hearing his name mentioned. 

"Tai just said that you and Mimi would make a cute couple," Sora told him. 

"He's nice and all," Mimi laughed slightly, "but I don't think he's my type." 

Matt forced out a laugh since he didn't see what was so funny. 

"Yeah...ehehehe." He then gave Mimi a sly look and said, "But you'll never know until you actually date me." 

"Mr. Ishida, are _you_ asking me out?" Mimi asked playfully. 

"Um, no," he said nervously. "Of course not...I'm just saying you'll never know if I'm not your type unless you date me." 

"That's true," Mimi said quietly, spacing out. 'I really wish Jou was here. I really miss him. I was hoping to hang out with Izzy, my other favorite guy, but he's all depressed. I wonder if I should go talk with him.' 

"Mimi?" Yamato called, breaking Mimi from her thoughts. 

"Oh, huh?" 

"I asked if you would like to dance with me for a while." 

'I wish I could get _Izzy_ to do dance with me," she muttered to herself. "Sure," she smiled at Yamato. 

Matt grabbed Mimi's hand and the two started to dance to the Calypso type music playing. While they were dancing, Miyako was wandering around, thinking about Izzy. She really wished that he would lighten up. 

'What have I done? I bet he's never going to speak to me again now. He's been avoiding me all day. Even during dinner he did. All he did was keep to himself, holding some stupid package. Probably something for senpai (Jou) or Iori, but he wouldn't get it nicely wrapped just for them. I know; it's probably something for his mother.' 

The young girl's concentration was broken by the sounds of clapping. She turned her head to see what was up. 

"Wow, you two danced great!" Sora complimented. 

"If we had a dance contest, they would _definitely_ win it!" Hikari smiled. 

"Yeah, good job, Mimi, Yamato..." Taichi told the two. 

"So, how's about a date, Mimi?" 

She stared admiringly at Izzy before responding. 

"I'll have to get back to you on that." 

"Sure," he shrugged. 

The girl walked off and headed down to the other end of the yacht where Izzy was sitting, staring out at the sea, holding his package. Miyako saw Mimi and followed closely behind and listened in. 

"Izzy!" 

"Huh?" He looked to see who had called him. "Oh, hey Mimi." 

"Why don't you come and join us? You have to be bored sitting down here by yourself, and everyone misses you." 

"That's odd...you're the only person who's approached me to try and get me to do anything." He then muttered sarcastically, "They _sure_ miss me alright." 

"It's true, they do!" Mimi insisted. "It's just that Ken, as well as the others, feels that you need your space. I hate seeing one of my favorite guys like this." 

"_Fa_vorite guys?" 

"Yes, you're one of my favorite guys, is there anything wrong with that?"   
****   
'What is she saying? Is she interested in him romantically? She sure is acting like it, but I shouldn't care about that. That's their business...'   
****   
"Well, I'm just surprised, that's all. I never thought I was one of your favorite guys." 

"Well, you are, along with Jou-senpai." 

"You like the nerdy ones of the group," Koushirou said with a small chuckle. 

"I can't help what I like," Mimi said a bit nervously. "You guys are my friends." 

"Nice," Koushirou said slowly while staring at Mimi. 

She then gave him a hug. 

"Yeah, buddy, you should really join us."   
****   
'She hugged him! How dare Mimi hugs him! She can have any boy she wants, but there she is hugging on Izzy! She already has Matt swooning over her!' She then sighed sadly, as she remained in her thoughts. 'And Izzy looks like he's enjoying the hug...' 

At that point, Miyako turned her back on them and just sat there, feeling depressed, but not entirely sure why.   
****   
"You really want me to join you?" Koushirou blushed slighty, due to Mimi's hug. 

"Of course! I enjoy having you around." 

"Well, okay. I'll join because of you, but if you don't mind, I'd like to sit here for a while longer...to think some things over." 

"I understand," she said while standing up. She then smiled and said, "I'll be waiting for you." 

"Okay," he nodded. 

Mimi walked back to the other part of the yacht where the others were, passing an arguing Daisuke and Takeru in the process. 

"Hey, where'd you run off to?" Yamato asked, running up to Mimi. 

"Just...taking care of some things," she said slowly. 

"Oh," Yamato responded plainly. "So...want to dance some more?" 

"I was hoping Izzy would come down here, but he's still sitting there, holding that package." 

"I wouldn't worry about him." 

"I guess..." 

"Hey Mimi-san, have you seen Miyako-san?" Ken asked. "I would really like to talk with her and---" 

"Hey, Ichijouji-kun, why did you run off?" Ken heard a girl say. 

'Oh no, not Hikari-san again!' he groaned inwardly in dread. 

"I just thought that we could hang out some more." 

"Um, I'm looking for Miyako." 

"She's probably fine," Hikari smiled. She then grabbed Ken's hand. "Why not dance with me?" 

"I'm sure that Takaishi or Motomiya would like to dance with you," Ken told Hikari, taking his hand back. 

"Nah, not interested." 

"Well, have any of you seen Miyako?" Ken asked, ignoring Kari. 

"I saw her wandering around earlier like she wanted to be alone," Mimi told him. 

"Maybe I should go talk with her. I know she's a bit upset and I hate to see her upset." 

"You sure do think a lot about Miyako," Yamato iterated. 

"Well, um...yeah, she's my friend," Ken responded with a nervous blush. 

"I'm her friend too, but we should let her be by herself if she wants. She's a strong girl," Hikari said, giving Ken an reassuring smile. 

"Yeah, I guess," Ken muttered, not at all convinced. 

"So, Ichijouji-kun, want to hang out some more?" 

Ken tried his best to come up with a reason _not_ to. 

"Well, um...I...er..." 

"Hikari-chan...Hikari!" 

"Daisuke-kun?" the girl asked, turning towards the person that was addressing her. 

'_Thank_ you Motomiya!' Ken silently praised. 

"Wanna dance with me?" Daisuke asked her. 

"Where's Takeru?" Yamato asked. 

"I dunno, he started staring out at the water. I kept asking him what's wrong, but he ignored me, so I left him. So, Kari, want to dance with me?" 

"Sorry, I already promised Ichijouji-kun that I'd dance with him." 

"Oh no, it's okay!! Please, dance with Motomiya. As a matter of fact, spend the rest of the night with him. My, my, look at the time, gotta go." 

The boy took off in a flash. Right after that, Takeru ran up to Mimi, ignoring Daisuke and Hikari's dancing to the fast, calypso like music. 

"What's the matter, TK?" Mimi asked, noticing his worried look. 

"I saw something out there and it's headed straight for us!" 

"Don't be silly; Jason would've noticed something like that with all of those instruments." 

"I'm serious, Mimi, something is headed towards us. It looks far off, but something is coming towards us!" 

"What does it look like?" 

"I dunno...another boat I guess." 

"Now I _know_ it's nothing. It's dark out and anyone sailing this time of night would have lights on." 

"I guess..." 

"Wow, this thing is great!" Taichi exclaimed while walking up to the group with Sora by his side. 

"Where have you two been?" Yamato asked. 

"Sora and me were looking in the rooms below deck. It's like we're in a miniature-floating hotel!" 

"What's wrong, TK?" Sora asked. 

"First Ichijouji seemed upset, not TK does," Taichi muttered. 

"He said he saw something out on the ocean," Yamato explained. 

"Buoys?" Daisuke asked, finally overhearing the conversation. 

"No, something is coming towards us! I just know it and I think Ichijouji sensed it too! I have the feeling something bad is going to happen!" 

"You worry too much, TK," Daisuke told him. "You're supposed to be the optimistic, hopeful one." 

"Yeah," Hikari agreed. "Mimi's friend would know if something were wrong. Don't worry about it." 

The boy then started dancing with Kari again, leaving TK with a distressed look on his face. He really sensed they were in danger...   
****   
After Mimi left... 

'I didn't realize Mimi cared about my well being so much. I didn't even know she actually _thought_ of me.' He then sighed. 'I wonder where Miyako is. She hasn't tried to talk to me at all today. I don't blame her if she never wanted to talk to me again. I said some pretty mean things to her...'   
****   
'Maybe I should go talk to him. I really _should_ apologize to him.'   
****   
'I should really apologize to her.' He looked down at his package. 'I just hope that this helps...'   
****   
'That does it, I'm going over there and I'm going to apologize! This is my entire fault and I should be the one to apologize!'   
****   
'As soon as I get the nerve, I'm going to apologize to her.' 

It didn't happen that way though. The two still kept the spots they were in and didn't approach one another, each still in deep thought. It took a good while, but Miyako finally approached Izzy. 

"Iz--Izumi-senpai?" she called nervously. 

The boy turned around and saw Miyako standing right in front of him. 

"Mi--Miyako-kun!" 

The two stood there, too nervous to say anything to each other. They knew what they wanted to say, but they just couldn't say it. 

"So..." Miyako started, swinging her arms back and forth nervously. 

"So..." Koushirou responded while nervously scratching his head. 

"Well...um..." 

"What's up?" 

"I'm fine. How about you?" 

"I'm fine." 

The two stood there once again in silence. Miyako really wanted to apologize to Izzy and she wanted to know what was going on between him and Mimi. It really bugged her to see Mimi hugging on Izzy like she had earlier. She didn't know why it did though. The same thing applied to Izzy when it came to Ken hanging out with Miyako. It really bugged him, but he didn't understand why. 

The two were just about to speak up, until they both heard a scream and the boat jerked, knocking the both of them over. Izzy dropped his package, but went after it. When he did, the boat jerked again, knocking him into the rail, causing him to hit his head, which resulted in knocking him out. Miyako ran over to him to see what had happened, when the same exact thing happened to her.   
****   
Sitting down at a table with a tea set... 

Tentomon: (Sarcastic tone) Oh that is so original. 

Gomamon: (Shaking his head/fake English accent) Tsk, Tsk, Tsk...such a tired and overused cliché, don't you think? 

Tentomon: (Fake English accent) Oh, but of course. 

Gomamon: (Takes a sip of some tea) My, my, my, this is rather good. 

Hawkmon: (English Accent) Yes indeed, brewed by our own Betamon no doubt. Would you care for a spot of tea, Tentomon? 

Tentomon: (Fake English accent) I would be delighted. 

Betamon: (Fake English accent) How do you all like the crumpets? It's my own secret recipe. 

Tentomon: (Fake English accent) Good, very good indeed. Now about this overused scenario... 

RP: Tentomon... 

Tentomon: We're leaving, we're leaving...(to the others/ditching the accent)...c'mon guys... 

::They all leave::   
****   
"Oh no, we're hit!" Ken shouted in alarm. 

"I just _knew_ something was going to happen!" Takeru shouted out. 

"How could we miss that?!" Mimi asked in surprise. 

Jason ran up on deck. 

"I don't know what happened, Miss Tachikawa! My instruments didn't detect that other boat." 

"We're sinking fast!" Sora told them. 

"They're sailing with no lights and don't have any of their instruments on, that's how I missed it on radar!" 

"Don't panic everyone. _Just_ don't panic!" Mimi told them, fear and panic in her voice. 

"Everyone, get into your life jackets and hurry!" Jason instructed. "Get into the life raft! I already sent out a distress call, so we all should get saved in no time flat!" 

Everyone ran to get the life jackets. By the time Kari got there, there were none left. 

"Oh no, we're one short!" Hikari frowned. She then turned to Ken and innocently asked, "Do you think we could share one?" 

Before Ken could respond, Daisuke spoke up. 

"Here, take mine!" Daisuke instructed while taking his off. 

'_Thank_ you Motomiya!' 

"But Daisuke---" 

"Here, take it! You need it! Now hurry up and get in the raft! This boat is breaking to pieces!" 

The girl didn't hesitate and took the jacket and did as Daisuke said. 

Mimi was wandering around, looking for Izzy. She didn't see him earlier. She would've continued if Yamato and Jason hadn't dragged her off. Ken was also looking for Miyako, but Daisuke and TK dragged him off the ship. 

It didn't take long, but everyone finally got into the raft and watched the beautiful boat sink, only boards and other debris were left. 

"How could someone be so careless!" Mimi shouted angrily while crying. "Everyone knows that you're supposed to keep everything on when sailing and you're supposed to have your lights on at night!" 

"Don't worry, Mimi," Yamato said while trying to comfort her a bit, "everyone is fine." 

"How can you say that!" Ken asked angrily. "Miyako-san isn't here!" 

"Oh my gosh!" Mimi said worriedly while looking around. "Koushirou isn't either. I was hoping that he had made it off with everyone else." 

All of them looked towards the now sunken ship, tears forming in their eyes. 

"They didn't...make...it," Taichi said as he lowered his head, starting to shed tears. 

Mimi held her legs up to her chest and started crying while Matt hugged her. The girl didn't really mind because she was too upset to care. 

"Oh Izzy, what have I done!" Mimi cried. 

Ken was crying to himself as well as he stared out at the dark water. 

"Miyako-san..." 

'This is _all_ my fault! I should've listened to Takeru! It's my fault that we lost Miyako and Koushirou!' 

"We'll send out a search party for them after we get back to shore, Miss Tachikawa," Jason said quietly. 

The girl didn't care; she just wanted Miyako and Koushirou back safe and sound... 


	9. After the Wreck

A lot of one-sided stuff huh? Let's see, one-sided Joumi, Mishirou, Kenyako, Mimato, Kenhika, Takari, Daikari...did I miss any? 

I hate to admit it, but I actually like Kenhika (Ken x Hikari), but only if it's one-sided in Kari's favor, meaning only if she's the one with the thing for Ken and not vice versa. Same with Mimato, I'm starting to like it, partially, but only if it's one-sided in Matt's favor. Does that make any sense at all? I like so many Digi couplings it's not funny. I can never stick with just one. I'm _still_ surprised that I hinted at Mimato. I never really liked that coupling too much. 

Oh and no people, I am not going to use the same old boring Titanic type of thing. How about Blue Lagoon? ::Miyako and Koushirou shudders:: No, I'm not serious. 

Oh yeah, I better say this and make this clear. I hope none of you thought that Ken wanted Kari to drown in the last, pretty much, rushed part since she was bugging him to share his life jacket with her and you could tell that he didn't really want to. He just wanted Kari to go away, not drown, people. There's a difference. Well, I hope you enjoy this part and as always, I do not own the characters and stuff. Toei does. 

Part 9: After the Wreck! 

"Don't worry, Miss Tachikawa, we will find your friends," Rescue Member 1 (RM1) assured the young girl. 

"Please do," Mimi sobbed while wrapped in a thick blanket. 

"Come on guys," RM1 ordered, let's move out!" 

"Do you think they actually survived?" RM2 whispered to RM1. 

"I doubt it," RM3 chimed, overhearing the conversation. "There was nothing left when we got there." 

"They're probably dead," RM4 said. 

"Don't talk like that!" RM1 hissed. "There's no evidence showing that they're dead!" 

"There's no evidence showing that they're alive either, Chief," RM3 argued. 

Mimi, who had overheard the conversation, faced the group of rescuers. 

"Stop talking like that!" she shouted to them. "My friends could be seriously injured! Go and find them!" 

"Miss Tachikawa," RM4 began, "you have to understand, when we got to you all, there was nothing left of your ship. Unless the two drifted off someplace, the chances of their being alive are pretty grim. It was also very dark when we found you all, what do you _expect_ us to think?" 

The girl, who was now being held by Yamato, didn't want to hear such things. 

"You're not supposed to think, you are supposed to find them and bring them back safe and sound!" 

"It would make sense if we halt and commence our search in the morning when we have the sunlight to use," RM3 suggested. 

"No," Mimi protested. "You will go now! Their lives are at stake! I don't care how you do it, just find them! I don't want any of you to rest until Koushirou and Miyako are safe!" 

"But Miss Tachikawa," RM 4 started to protest. 

"GO!" Mimi ordered in a threatening voice. 

"Let's go, men!" RM1 ordered. He then turned and tipped his hat to Mimi. "We won't stop searching until we find them, ma'am." 

"I just hope they're still alive and that we aren't wasting our time," RM2 muttered under his breath. 

With that, the Rescue team left the group of depressed teens. 

"Oh, Matt!" Mimi cried onto Matt's shoulder. "How could this have happened! I should've listened to TK!" 

The group was now back at Michael's Beach House. The Rescue Team got there pretty fast and got them home by helicopter. 

"Don't cry, Mimi," Yamato told the girl while hugging on her. "They'll find them and it's not your fault. There was just a lot of commotion going on." 

"Oh Izzy, why! I don't know _what_ I'd do knowing that I may never see Izzy again," Mimi cried to herself. "Just _please_ be okay, Izzy, Miyako too! If you're together, take care of each other." 

Everyone else was pretty much quiet. Ken was the most upset out of the group, though. Sure he was upset that Izzy hadn't made it, but he was even more upset that Miyako was missing. He could never admit it to anyone, himself included, but he had a _terrible_ crush on Miyako. Daisuke knew it, even though Ken had never come right out and told him. When it came to Miyako, Ken was a totally different person, and since Ken felt so close to Daisuke, he talked about Miyako to him almost every chance that he got. 

"Izumi, take good care of Miyako-san, wherever you may be," Ken said in thought. 

"Ichijouji-kun!" a voice called. 

Ken turned to see who it was walking towards him and frowned slightly. 

"Go away!" Ken shouted out in his mind. "Because of her, Miyako is missing! I would know where she is if Kari hadn't been bugging me!" 

"Ichijouji-kun," the girl called again. 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you all right?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ken unintentionally snapped at her, his voice filled with sarcasm. "Sure, two of my good friends could be dead, but yeah, I'm fine!" 

"I'm sorry," Hikari apologized, her head lowered some. "I didn't mean to say something so dumb." 

"Nah, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm sorry for getting edgy just now. I'm just worried about them and hoping that everything is okay." 

"I was just wondering if you wanted to talk or anything." 

"No, I'm fine." 

He really didn't feel like talking to Kari. He was afraid that he would say something that he would regret to her since he was pretty much blaming her for Miyako's being missing, even though, deep down, he knew that it wasn't her fault. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, knowing that Ken could really use someone to talk to. "I mean, if you really need to talk, I could---" 

"No, I'm fine," Ken interrupted, his temper rising slightly. 

"I really feel that you should---" 

"Just leave me alone, will you!" Ken shouted at Hikari, his temper finally reaching its peak and blowing. "Can you _not _take a hint! I don't want to talk to you! I don't even want you _near_ me!" 

The boy then ran out the door and onto the beach, leaving Kari with tears starting to well up in her eyes and everyone else surprised. Daisuke, Taichi, and Takeru walked up to Kari who started to cry on the person that was currently closest to her, the person being Daisuke. 

"What's with him?" Taichi asked. "He didn't have to yell at her like that!" 

"I just wanted to know if he wanted to talk," the girl sobbed a little. "Now he hates me." 

"Don't worry, Hikari-chan, evertyhing will be better and Ken doesn't hate you," Daisuke assured her. "He's just upset." 

"I'll teach him to upset my sister," Taichi growled. 

Daisuke got Kari from off of him and gave her to Takeru, who looked surprised since Daisuke didn't act like "Mr. Wonderful" to try to impress her. 

"No, wait," Daisuke told Taichi. "Let me go and talk with him. You're too steamed to talk to him." 

"Go ahead, I don't care," Taichi muttered. 

While Sora tried to calm Taichi down and Takeru with Hikari, Daisuke ran out of the door to go find his pal and see why he had blown up at Kari the way that he did. 

"He hates me," Hikari muttered, getting out of Takeru's arms, wiping her tears. 

"No he doesn't," Takeru told her. "Like Daisuke said, he's just upset." 

"Well, I hope he gets _un_upset," Hikari muttered quietly.   
****   
"Please be okay, Miyako-san," Ken cried, tears in his eyes, running down the sandy beach. "_Please_ be okay." 

"Ken, hey Ken!!" 

The boy stopped running and turned around to see who it was calling him. It was pretty dark out, but he recognized the person running towards him. 

"Motomiya?" 

"Yo, wait a minute, Ken!" Daisuke said, finally catching up to his taller friend. 

"I'm not in the mood to talk," Ken said before Daisuke could say anything. 

"You need to. Why did you get mad at Kari?" 

Ken could only shrug. 

"I know you're upset about Izzy and Miyako, but yelling at your friends isn't going to get them found any faster." 

"I know," Ken sighed. "I just didn't feel like talking and Kari just kept bugging me!" 

"Are you sure that's it?" 

"No! If it weren't for her, Miyako would be here right now!" 

"_Kari's_ fault?" Daisuke asked in surprise. "You don't _really_ believe that, do you?" 

Ken "hmmphed" and crossed his arms. Daisuke couldn't believe how illogical Ken was being. 

"How is this her fault?" 

"Every time I tried to get near Miyako, she would show up and ruin it and beg me to hang out with her or something, just like tonight. She asked to hang out with me even though she knew I wanted to hang out with Miyako! Even at dinner, when we all danced, she cut in the way and ended up dancing with me! I was _so_ glad when Takaishi showed up and started dancing with her." 

"You sound as if you have a thing for Miyako," Daisuke grinned slyly. 

"What? I do not!" Ken blushed from embarassment. "She's my friend! I want her safe!" 

"It's not Kari's fault that Miyako is missing and you know it, Ken!" Daisuke argued. "It was just a coincidence. When you think about it, Miyako brought this on herself. She was probably depressed because of Izzy and if it she wouldn't have started up the argument in the first place, the two wouldn't have been mad." 

"So you're saying this is Miyako's fault?" Ken asked, surprised at his friend. "That's the dumbest thing I ever heard of! That logic is, well, illogical! That's totally unreasonable!" 

"So is your blaming Kari." 

The boy stood there and realized that Daisuke was right. 

"It was probably going to happen anyway and blaming Miyako is just as stupid as your blaming Hikari-chan for something that was out of both their hands." 

"I guess, but...what if we never see her or Izumi again?" He then thought, "I would lose another person that I really care about! First Osamu-niisan and now, maybe Miyako!" 

"I wouldn't worry," Daisuke smiled confidently. 

Ken gave Daisuke a look like he was crazy. 

"How can you remain so calm knowing Miyako and Izumi are out there!" 

"Because I have the feeling that everything is going to turn out just fine and I have a strong feeling that both Koushirou and Miyako are alive and well. I always look on the bright side of things." 

"I wish I had as much optimism as you," Ken muttered. 

Daisuke smiled at his friend. 

"I guess I should go and apologize to Kari now." 

"Yeah, before Tai pounds you for upsetting her." He then laughed, "You're lucky I got to you before _he_ did! " 

The boy nodded and went back to the beach house where Tai gave him a threatening look, meaning, "You better not upset my sister again, or else!" He apologized for the way he acted to both of the Yagami siblings. Kari forgave him, but she kept her distance from him after he apologized. 

Everyone was a bit distraught, and there was still no word on Koushirou and Miyako and Mimi was now going frantic. 

The group was up most of the night, but went to sleep eventually, though it wasn't easy, but Mimi refused to. Ken as well. They both sat at the table awaiting some news, but both fell asleep right there. 

It was now the next morning, and the team had returned, but the news wasn't good. The only thing the group had found was a familiar pair of glasses... 

"Oh no, Miyako-san," Ken gasped. 

"I'm going with you!" Mimi told the head RM. 

"Miss Tachikawa, you've _got_ to be kidding!" RM1 said. 

"I can assure that I'm _not_ kidding! I'm going with you!" 

"You don't need a translator for what Mimi just said," Taichi whisperred. 

"Yeah," Sora nodded, whispering back. "We aren't all that good with English, but I have an idea as to what's being said too." 

"I want you to find Miyako-san!" Ken demanded in Japanese. "I want to go too!" 

"What?" RM4 asked in confusion, trying to comprehend what Ken had said. "I don't understand him. He's not speaking Spanish, I know that." 

"He says that he wants to go with you too," Mimi translated. "We _both_ want to go!" 

"Yeah!" Ken added. 

"But---" RM2 protested. 

"We're going," both Mimi and Ken said together. 

"Mimi, you haven't slept all night," Yamato said while hugging her slightly. "Maybe you should get some rest first, and then---" 

"No!" Mimi said, pushing him away. "I'm going to find Koushirou and Miyako! I would _never_ forgive myself if something happened to them!" 

"I understand, but you and Ichijouji shouldn't go alone. We all should go and look. They're our friends too!" 

Mimi looked up at Matt and smiled and nodded. 

"Are you guys with us?" Yamato asked, turning to the others. 

"Yeah!" they all nodded. 

"We are all going with you and we are _not_ returning unless Koushirou and Miyako are with us," Mimi told the head RM. 

The man was skeptical, but Mimi was a stubborn girl who wouldn't take no for an answer when it came to the well being of her friends. He then finally agreed to take the group on the search and left immediately... 


	10. Koushirou's Island!

Hey everyone. I'm glad ff.net is back! I was going crazy not being able to upload the final parts to this fic. Thinking about it now, this part probably should've been put up before the last one, but I didn't think of that until after I did it. 

Well, as usual, I do not own any of these characters and/or places seen on the show, game, etc. 

Part 10: Koushirou's Island! 

The night of the wreck, before Mimi and the others go off in search of Izzy and Miyako the next morn... 

Izzy sat up and looked around, realizing that it was nighttime, _very_ late night, really early morning due to the position of the moon. 

"Where am I?" Koushirou asked while yawning a bit. "Where are Mimi-san and the others?" 

The boy looked around and noticed that he was surrounded by a lot of sand and that he was right by the ocean. 

"What am I doing here on the beach?" he queried. "Did I fall asleep out here? Was the argument that I had with Miyako before going site seeing a dream?" 

He then looked down and realized he was holding something. 

"Oh, my present," he frowned. "That means I didn't dream up that argument we had a night ago, it really happened." 

The boy then felt his head, and winced in pain a bit. 

"Ow, where did this strange bruise come from?" 

The boy then stood up. He was soaked with salty seawater and noticed something a little ways from him. As he walked, he tried to remember what had happened and how he could've ended up where he had ended up. He then remembered how he was attempting to talk with Miyako, him dropping his package and retrieving it, a sharp pain in his head, and then everything going black after that. 

"I wonder what happened..." 

When he got to the other end of the beach, he saw a glasses-less girl, sleeping soundly. Koushirou recognized the lavender-haired girl in an instant. 

"Miyako-kun!" 

The girl stirred and stretched her arms out. She saw that she was soaked with seawater and that her glasses were missing. Her vision was a tad bit blurry, but she could tell that it was Izzy standing over her, even though the only light they had were the stars and the moon. 

"Izumi-senpai?" 

"Yeah, are you all right?" 

"I think so, but what happened? How did we get here?" 

"I don't know. I don't remember a thing." He held his head. "I think I may have hit my head on something." 

"I have a slight headache like I hit my head on something," Miyako said, rubbing her head where it hurt. "I must've hit mine too because all I remember is falling and then nothing." 

"We have to get out of here," Koushirou said, helping the younger girl up. 

"But where is here?" 

"Good question." 

Miyako started to shiver a bit. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I'm cold and I don't have a change of clothes," Miyako complained. "I'm soaked!" 

"We could build a fire to warm us up." 

"But my clothes are soaking wet!" 

"Then take them off and dry them over the fire once we get it started." 

"How _dare_ you suggest something like that!" Miyako argued, turning red in the face, covering herself as if instincts told her to. "Ecchi!!" 

*Note: Ecchi means pervert.* 

"Here we go again," Koushirou muttered while rolling his eyes. "Here I am trying to come up with a solution to a problem and you take it the wrong way." He then gave out an annoyed sigh. "I'm going to get some firewood. If you can, see if you can find something to keep the fire from spreading once we get it started." 

The boy walked off in annoyance. Miyako mentally slapped herself. She knew Izzy meant well and that he wasn't a pervert, but he _was_ quite forward about her getting undressed, and it _was_ the only way to get her clothes dry. 

She scouted the beach to see if she could find some rocks or shells or something to help to keep the fire from spreading. She found some smooth rocks and set that up near where Izzy had walked off. It looked as if it were a tropical forest. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I don't know _how_ I put up with her," Koushirou complained, his gift still in hand. "She keeps accusing me of being a pervert, yet I can't hate her or anything for the accusations. I can't get her off of my mind." He then sighed. "Something must be wrong with me." 

Koushirou looked up at the trees before him and set the gift down. 

"Well, time to get some wood. I guess I could climb up there and break off the loose limbs." He then muttered, "I wish Jou-san were here, he's the climber of the group." 

When he got the wood, he picked up his package in one hand and held some of the wood in the other and ran back towards the beach... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"There, all set," Miyako said as she brushed her hands off. "All we need now is the firewood." 

Right at that moment, Izzy came back with the wood. The branches were dry so it was easy to get a fire going. Miyako got right in front of the fire and tried her best to warm up. 

"Ahh, this heat is wonderful!" 

"Yeah, it is," Koushirou said, standing beside her, also trying to warm up. 

"But this isn't going to help my clothes get dry." 

"I told you what what you could do." 

"With _you_ here?" 

Izzy got a sly look on his face. 

"Sure, why not," he joked with a smirk. "It wouldn't bother me at all." 

"Izumi Koushirou, how _dare_ you say such a thing!" the girl yelled, not finding anything amusing about Koushirou's statement. "Is that _all_ you guys think about?" 

"Hey, I'm only human so it's normal," he said, still smirking. 

This annoyed Miyako even more. 

"Go away while I get undressed and get my things dried." 

"But what about me?" Koushirou asked, the smile fading from his face. "How will _I_ warm up if you're going to be by the fire!" 

"Just go, I'll call you back when I'm done laying all of my clothes out." 

The boy muttered something to himself and walked off, holding his package. 

Miyako went behind a bush and undressed. She made sure no one was around first, though. She then took all of her clothes and laid them out in front of the fire. She stayed behind the bush and decided to call Izzy back. She knew that he had to have been just as cold as her. 

Before Miyako called, she thought she saw something. A boat. 

"Izzy, Izzy!! Get over here now! Izzy!!" 

The boy heard her calling, but acted like he didn't hear her. 

"IZZY!!!" 

"What do you want!" he shouted to her from his spot. 

"Hurry, get over here!" 

"No, I shouldn't come over there because you without clothes might turn me into some kind of an animal," Koushirou responded sarcastically, "or do you _want_ me to just so you can find another reason to call me a pervert! I mean, it'll be very easy since having sex with you is the only thing on my mind according to you." 

"Izzy, come here!" Miyako shouted in annoyance, ignoring his sarcastic remark. 

The boy rolled his eyes and walked back to where the fire was. He saw Miyako's clothes laid out, but she was behind the bush, pointing out to sea. 

"A ship, a ship!" she pointed. 

"What?" 

"A ship! A rescue ship! It's pretty far out, but we have to get their attention!" She started to shout, "Help us! We're over here!" 

"Hey, help us!" Koushirou called, jumping up and down, waving his arms around. "We're over here!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

On the ship... 

"I don't see anything out here," RM2 complained. "I'm telling you, those kids are dead! They probably drowned!" 

"Don't say such a thing!" RM1 said. "We promised Miss Tachikawa we wouldn't go back unless we find something." 

"Well, we found a pair of glasses," RM2 said. "_That's_ something." 

"Stop being so negative!" RM1 ordered. 

"I notice you get like this whenever children are involved," RM4 noted. "You'd face reality a lot faster if these were adults." 

"We are _not_ giving up!" RM1 said, ignoring what was said by RM4. "We are going to find those kids!" 

"But this is as far out as we can go!" RM3 told him. 

"I say we head in and rest and commence the search during the day and just _say_ we looked all night," RM2 said, growing fed up with the entire search. "At least we'll have a better view since we'll have the sunlight." 

"I agree with him," RM4 agreed. 

"What!" RM1 shouted, surprised at what he was hearing. 

"Our battery for the searchlight is starting to run low on energy," RM4 informed RM1. 

"You were supposed to replace the battery before we came back out!" RM1 shouted at RM2. 

"I have a family to get back to!" RM2 argued. "I forgot, okay!" 

"Your behavior is intolerable!" RM1 sighed. He then threatened, "If I find out that they were near here, it's going to be your job! You just remember that!" He then turned to the rest of the crew. "Turn around. We'll head in and start first thing in the morning, but we have to go to the cabin first and tell Miss Tachikawa of our progress." 

"You mean about how her two friends are probably dead and we're just wasting our time?" RM2 muttered sarcastically. 

"Bite your tongue, boy!" RM1 hissed at RM2 in anger. "I've been in this rescuing business for 35 years now and I've _never_ had that attitude! I never give up hope! You must always think positive!" The man then shook his head and sighed, "I don't know _what's_ with today's youth." 

"Whatever," RM2 muttered, his arms crossed. 

RM3 started to turn the boat around while RM2 stared out at the dark sea. He then noticed a flickering light. 

"Is that a fire?" he asked himself. He then squinted his eyes to get a better look as the boat was sailing farther away. "Looks like people, or a person anyway, jumping up and down." He then shook his head. "I've been out here too long, it's probably nothing. I'm tired and want to go home." 

They sail away... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"They're...leaving," Miyako's voice trembled, tears in her eyes. 

"How could they leave! Didn't they see the fire?!" 

"This is all your fault!" Miyako cried angrily. 

"What?" 

The girl started to reach out for her clothes without getting from behind the bush. 

"This is your fault," she said again. "If it weren't for you, they would've seen us!" 

"What!" Koushirou shouted in disbelief over how illogical Miyako's reasoning was. "You didn't do much yourself!" 

The girl succeeded in getting her clothes without exposing herself. 

"I wasn't decent! I couldn't just run out like this!" 

"I wouldn't have done anything," he muttered. 

She came from behind the bush, fully clothed. 

"This is all your fault!" she shouted at him again. 

"Look, Miyako, if we're going to survive the night, we have to cooperate! It's neither one of our faults. They didn't hear us, and they obviously didn't see the fire going!" 

"Gomen," Miyako muttered quietly, feeling a bit foolish. 

"Now, let's try to get some sleep," Koushirou suggested. "The sun will be rising soon." 

"Yeah, you're right," Miyako said while staring up at the sky. "The position of the moon tells you that." 

"Yeah," he nodded. "Now, let's go to sleep." 

"Oh no, not with _you_ around!" 

"Why not?!" Koushirou asked, growing a tad bit annoyed with Miyako's attitude. 

"Well, um..." Miyako started, not knowing what to say. 

"Just as I thought!" 

"I-I don't want a pervert near me!" 

"That _does_ it!" Koushirou shouted. He took the package that he had been holding for so long and hurled it down the beach. "Forget the damn thing!" 

With that, Koushirou stormed off. 

"Oh no," Miyako thought. "What have I done?" 

She got up to get the package he had thrown and ran after Izzy who had walked off a good ways. 

"No matter _what_ I do, or how nice I may act, she still treats me like crap!" Koushirou argued in thought. "But why do I care so much? How come I even think about Miyako when I'm cross with her? She sure looked pretty when I woke her up." 

He shook his head. 

"No, don't think of her that way, Izzy! I'm only supposed to think of Mimi that way, but I haven't in a long time. Could I," he shook his head, "no, I can't! Could I? Could _I_ be getting a thing for Inoue Miyako?" 

"Izzy! Wait, come back!" 

Izzy stopped walking and turned towards her. He saw her, with tears in her eyes, tangled up, sea infested hair, and holding his package. 

"What do you want?" he asked, giving her a cold look. 

"Don't go." 

The redhead noticed the tears in her eyes and his cold, hard look turned to that of concern. 

"Miyako?" 

"I didn't mean to make you mad," she told him, her voice quivering, trying her best not to cry as she spoke. "I'm just overwhelmed, cold, a bit hungry, my hair is a mess, I lost my glasses, we're stranded, and then we had the chance to get rescued, and then they turn around...I'm sorry!" 

"That's all she's sorry for? I guess I can't really blame her. She _has_ had quite a day," Koushirou said to himself. "Yeah, I'm sorry too," he told her. 

"Please, Izzy," Miyako cried. "You don't sound like you mean it! I'm sorry for all of the trouble I've caused you!" She then lowered her head. "I bet you hate me now, especially after the things I accused you of. I didn't mean any of it. I was just _so_ embarrassed and then Tai teasing us didn't help, I'm just _so_ sorry!" 

The girl started to blubber, pretty much, after her pure, sincere apology. 

"Don't cry!" 

The boy didn't know how to handle a crying girl. 

"I'm so sorry," Miyako said again, wiping her tears away. She then hugged Koushirou and begged, "Just _please_ don't hate me anymore." 

"Miyako, I would _never_ hate you!" he said, feeling a bit anxious from her hugging him. "Even if you said I was the scum of the earth, I wouldn't hate you. I like you too much to _ever_ hate you. You're the most wonderful girl I've ever met and I would never want to see you hurt in any way." 

The girl broke her embrace with Izzy and stared up at him. 

"What did you say?" 

"I said I like you too much to hate you. Why?" 

The boy then realized what he had just said and started to blush furiously. 

"You-you like me?" Miyako asked in surprise. "You have a _thing_ for me?" 

"Um, I didn't say that," the boy laughed nervously as he started to pull his collar. "Man, it's getting hot out here," he sweat dropped nervously. 

"I have another question for you." 

"Another question?" he squeaked out, more nervous than what he was a moment ago. 

She nodded. 

"How do you feel about Mimi and be honest." 

"Well, um, she's a nice girl," he responded quickly. 

"You mean you're not interested in her?" She then gave the boy a sly look. "You look as if you're really interested in her, like you want to be more than just friends." 

"Are you nuts!" Koushirou said in defense. "I don't like her that way anymore! I'm interested in you, can't you see that!" 

The boy clasped his hands over his mouth and blushed an even darker shade of red. 

"You _do_ like me!" Miyako smiled. "I never knew you liked me that way." 

Izzy lowered his head. He figured that Miyako probably thought of him as a total goof. 

"I'm sorry," he muttered. 

"What for?" Miyako asked while huggin him. 

"You probably think I'm some kind of a weirdo. I know you like Ichijouji, and---" 

"I don't like him in that way," Miyako interrupted. "He's a great friend and all, but that's it. I had that thing for him years ago, but I grew out of that when I found someone else I was even more interested in." She then winked at him. "I like you too, Izumi-senpai." 

"You do?" the boy asked in surprise. 

She nodded bashfully. 

"The reason I argued with you so much was because I was lying to myself, saying that I didn't like you in that way, but after I saw you with Mimi, I got a bit jealous. That's another reason why I was a bit cross with you." 

"Strange how it took a tragedy to bring us together," Koushirou chuckled lightly. 

"Yeah, it is..." 

The two stared at each other and leaned in and both kissed. The kiss was long and filled with a lot of passion. It was a first kiss for both of them. After they broke, they both blushed and stood there quietly. Miyako spoke up nervously and broke the silence. 

"I-I have your package. I went after it after you threw it. I figured that it was an important gift since it was wrapped up so nicely. I'm assuming that it's a souvenir for your mother." 

"Not exactly," Koushirou told her. "Open it." 

"It's okay for me to open up another person's present!?!" 

"Go ahead," Koushirou said, giving her a smile. "I'm sure the person it was for, wouldn't mind if you did." 

"Okay," she shrugged. 

The girl pulled the purple ribbons and opened up they shiny silver paper. She then opened the box and gasped. 

"The purple beret I saw in the gift shop!" 

"Surprise. The gift was for you. I was going to use it as a peace offering, when I wasn't sure, but that was the plan." 

"But this cost a lot," Miyako barely uttered, due to the surprise she was in. "How did you know I wanted it?!" 

"I overheard you talking to Ichijouji and saw you staring at it, so I decided to get it for you." 

"Oh Izzy, this is wonderful! Thank you _so_ much!" she said as she hugged him. She then put the hat on. "I wish I had a mirror." 

"It looks nice on you." 

The girl kissed Izzy on the cheek again and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go. 

"I don't deserve you!" 

"I could _always_ go see what Mimi's up to," he joked. 

"Don't you get any ideas," Miyako laughed. 

The girl then yawned. 

"I'm getting tired." 

"You could go back to the beach and sleep," Koushirou suggested. 

"Yeah, it's warmer by the fire." 

The girl started to walk off, but realized she was alone. She then turned back. 

"Aren't you coming back?" 

"Sure you don't mind my being with you?" 

"Of course I don't," she laughed. "I know you're a gentleman and that you wouldn't try anything." 

Izzy ran up beside her and she grabbed his hand and the two walked off to the beach together, by the fire. They then both fell asleep, Miyako in Izzy's arms, like they were when the others caught them on the couch at Daisuke's place, only this time, neither one of them objected... 


	11. Welcome Home!

Hey everyone. This is the final part of this Vacation fic. I hope you all enjoyed it and I'd like to thank all of you who actually read it. I really appreciate it. Now as always, I do not own the characters, blah, blah, blah. 

Part 11: Welcome Home! 

That next day, they were both found. The Rescue Team looked in that area and saw Izzy and Miyako. 

"Hey, glad the two of you are alright," Daisuke told them when they were found. He then teased, asking Miyako, "How much of pervert was Koushirou since you guys were trapped on the island alone." 

He got a bonk in the back of the head from Ken, who responded by saying, "Shut up Motomiya," for that statement - something he had never done before - and odd looks from everyone else, not only from Daisuke's inane statement, but also from Ken's actually hitting him. 

RM2 got fired though since he didn't mention that he thought he saw something when they looked in that area last night. When Mimi heard that, she got furious with the guy and looked like she could literally strangle the man. Michael showed up as well at the island and they told him what had happened, so he ordered the head RM to fire RM2. 

When Mimi saw them, she practically squeezed them to death with hugs, especially Izzy. Everyone had pretty much figured that Mimi had a thing for Izzy, except for Izzy. He was oblivious to the entire thing and just thought that she was just happy to see him safe. Yamato was a bit heartbroken over Mimi's affection towards Izzy. 

A lot happened during the remainder of their trip. For one, Miyako and Koushirou spent a lot more time together. This upset Ken tremendously, but he never let it show. Only Daisuke could see how hurt he was. Ken still had feelings for Miyako; feelings that Miyako was obviously oblivious to. She always saw Ken as a good friend, with the exception of their first meeting one another. Ken had a feeling that she had a thing for "Izumi" even before the two got together, but he could never admit it to himself. Even though the two were hooked up, he still supported Miyako in every way possible. She may not be his girlfriend, but he still cared about her and to him, Miyako was his best "female" friend. 

Mimi was a bit more obvious about how she felt about the two being together, when alone or with Sora anyway. She was sad, yet happy. She was happy that two of her friends were happy, but she was sad because she cared about Izzy. She always blamed herself for not trying to get with him, but it didn't last too long. After a while, she started to think of another boy. A boy she missed terribly...Jou. For some odd reason, she just couldn't get him off of her mind, even if it _had_ been a good while since she had seen him last. She started to think of the old days when they were in the Digital World together. 

Yamato tried his best to hook up with Mimi, but he failed. He _did_ get a date out of her, but she still treated him like a friend. He figured that she probably still liked Koushirou, but Taichi urged him to keep trying to get with her. Yamato sorta frowned at Tai when he tried to urge him to keep going after Mimi. It was easy for Tai to say. He had finally hit it off with Sora and they were both now hooked up. It was Tai's plan all along to get together with Sora for this trip. He just used that, "I'm going to look forward to girls wearing bikinis," thing to make her jealous, which worked. Sora spent all of her time with Tai even before they officially hooked up--their third week into their vacation, to be exact. Yamato _did_ give up though. He knew that Mimi wasn't interested in him in that way. 

Sora found out that Mimi wasn't swooning over Izzy anymore, like Yamato had thought, like Tai had mentioned to her. She found out that Mimi was really hung up over Jou. This surprised Sora quite a bit. Mimi confided in her and told her that she was starting to fall for Jou and wished that he had come along. Even though she hadn't seen him in such a long while, she just couldn't get her mind from off of him. 

Hikari knew that Ken would never be interested in her and stopped innocently flirting with him. Instead, she stuck to hanging around Takeru and Daisuke. They were very nice to her and she was starting to get attracted to one of them. ~_^ 

Every time one of them competed to do something for her, Daisuke would lose, and speaking of losing, Daisuke lost that bet he had going with Takeru. He went diving and used his goggles. Kari started to feel sorry for Daisuke. She realized that Daisuke seemed to always try his hardest to do things for her, even _before_ Takeru got a thing for her. She started to find Daisuke's attempts cute. Right before they went home, she asked Daisuke if he wanted to go out some time and he agreed to it, but he figured that she meant as friends, with the others around. He had no idea that she meant just the two of them. 

Takeru was in shock when he heard that, but he took the loss like a good sport. He was a bit jealous, but not enough so that he'd go around beating up Daisuke or hating Kari or anything. 

Overall, everyone had enjoyed his or her vacation.   
****   
Odaiba Airport... 

"I wonder where they are," Jou said while tapping his foot. 

"Maybe their flight is late." 

"I bet they missed their flight with Daisuke-kun and Taichi around," Jou muttered. "They _both_ like to sleep in!" 

"Wow, I can't believe it's been four weeks already," Iori said. "The time just flew by!" 

"Yeah, and I'm glad they all were safe when that wreck occurred a few weeks back," Jou added. "They mentioned it on the World News. I didn't catch who it was that was included in the wreck. I just know it was where they were. I'm surprised they never sent us a postcard or antyhing telling us about it." 

"Hey, there they go!" 

The group exited the terminal. Jou and Iori ran up to them and greeted them. 

"Welcome back, guys!" Jou greeted cheerfully. 

Iori noticed Miyako hanging on Izzy's arm. 

"Miyako-san, what are you doing to Koushirou-san?" 

The girl just smiled at Iori's question as she held Koushirou's arm tighter. Sora whispered to Jou what was up and that the two of them had gotten together. Iori didn't get what the fascination was, but he _was_ stil 11 years old and hadn't become interested in romance just yet. 

After everyone got their luggage, everyone headed over to Jou's to talk about their trip. School was starting up soon and this was next to their last day off. Miyako talked about how they had that crash. Jou got mad when they didn't tell him about it. They told Jou that they didn't want to worry him and Iori, not to mention their families. 

Tai got a sly look and told Jou that Mimi really missed him, which caused the boy to semi blush. He had really missed her too, more than he ever let anyone know. Sora told Tai about how Mimi had a thing for Jou, but he promised not to say anything. 

The group all told them about the sightseeing and all that stuff and how Mimi wanted to have another get together real soon and to make sure Jou can come this time. 

Jou promised and the others laughed. Everyone then headed back to their homes to get ready for school. They needed the entire day just to rest up.   
****   
A few weeks later... 

"Man, what a trip!" Taichi exclaimed. 

"Definitely one _I'll_ never forget," Sora smiled at him. 

"Same here," he smiled back. "It took me forever, but I've finally hooked you." 

"So I'm a fish now?" 

"No, I'm just saying that I've liked you for a long time and I've finally gotten the chance to be with you," he said bashfully. 

"Don't sweat it. I know what what you mean." 

They were sitting in their chemistry class again. They were breaking since they only had about five minutes of class left. 

"Man, what does Mimi see in Koushirou," Yamato muttered while seeing Taichi and Sora flirt with each other. 

Both Tai and Sora smiled nervously. They knew of Mimi's secret and promised not to tell how she now has a thing for Jou. 

"He just has something that you don't, my friend," Taichi told him. 

"Tell me something I _don't_ know," Yamato muttered. "I wish I knew what that something was." 

"I'm sorry," Taichi apologized, realizing that he had said the wrong thing. 

"Nah, that's okay. At least Izzy's not as edgy as he was before." 

"Yeah," Taichi nodded. "It's great that he's with Miyako now. He's the happiest guy alive." 

"So his edginess towards everyone was his way of covering up that he had a thing for Miyako-chan!" Sora smiled. 

"Yep," Taichi nodded. 

"Those two go someplace almost every day after school, according to Kari," Yamato said. 

"Speaking of Kari, can you believe she's dating?" Sora asked in surprise. "I still see her as a kid!" 

"I know, and with _Dai_suke for that matter! I was _so_ shocked when she came up to me and said that she had a date and to answer the door for her when her date comes to pick her up. I just _knew_ she gave in to Takeru, but when I opened the door, it was Daisuke. 

"I figured she was doing it just to be nice, but she said that this trip had really opened her eyes. Since Daisuke kept losing to Takeru, it attracted her to him. That's what I call weird." 

"Takeru's a wreck over their dating, kind of. He really likes Hikari, but he still likes having her as a friend," Yamato told his two friends. 

"Just like Ichijouji-kun with Miyako-chan," Sora added. "I can tell that he has a thing for her, but values her friendship too much to ruin it with his jealously." 

"They sure are mature," Yamato complimented. 

The bell rang and class let out. 

"So, what do you want to do today," Taichi asked while holding Sora's hand. 

"We're going to meet up with Koushirou-kun and Miyako-chan at the pizza parlor, remember?" 

"Oh yeah!" Taichi laughed a bit, feeling a bit foolish for forgetting. "Sort of like a double date." 

"Bye then, guys. I have a rehearsal to get to." 

The two waved him off as they headed out of school to meet up with Miyako and Koushirou. It didn't take them too long to get there. Both Miyako and Koushirou were already there. Koushirou had obviously jetted out of school when the bell had rung to go home. 

"Hey guys," Miyako greeted. 

"Yo," Taichi greeted back. 

The two sat down and ordered something to eat and talked. Izzy wasn't into hanging out in social settings such as this, but with Miyako around, it didn't matter. He just loved spending time with her. After the small get together, they all left and went their separate ways. Miyako and Koushirou went to the park and were sitting down on a bench staring at the sun as it started to set. 

"I really had fun today," Miyako told Izzy as she held his hand. 

"I did too." He then noticed her head. "Hey, you're wearing that hat I bought for you." 

"You just noticed?" she asked with a laugh. "I'll always wear this hat. I'll always cherish it because it came from the guy I admire most." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for bringing me back to my senses, and I hope we _never_ have another pointless argument again." 

"I'm all for that!" 

"Ever think about taking another vacation?" 

"Nah, not really." 

"Well, I would _love_ to go on another vacation. The last one was a vacation in paradise for me because I hooked up with a wonderful guy." 

The boy smiled and nodded. 

"You know what...you're right." 

The two kissed as the sun set... 

The End 

Well, that's it. Hope you all liked it. I really had fun writing it. It wasn't too unrealistic, was it? This ending wasn't too incomplete, or sappy, was it? 

I have another fic for you all. It's called Koushirou's Search. You can read it if you find it interesting. It's about Izzy, no kidding, right? He's in search of his real parents, but will he find them? I know what you're saying, "RP they died in a car crash." Well, we may know that, his adoptive parents may know it, but he doesn't. It's like the conversation he had with his parents in 01 never occurred, so they're still keeping it secret from him. 

Okay, I'll stop self-promoting now. Well, I better be heading on and you probably won't see another part for a fic from me in a while. Catch you all later. 


End file.
